Ce n'était pas vous
by Sylae
Summary: Une décision, une trahison, un jugement, une démission, une lettre...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : rien n'est à moi !

Stargate et moi, oulà ! vieille histoire ! mais je suis tombée sur les rediffusions et la série m'a de nouveau séduite, après tout ce temps... même si je reste incapable de suivre la série après le départ du grand Jack O'Neill !

Cette histoire se situe durant la saison 8, avec Jack aux commandes de la base, et Sam promue colonel (d'après mes souvenirs, c'est bien ça)

Il y aura certainement des références aux épisodes de la série, mais je pense que les moins avancés d'entre vous parviendront néanmoins à suivre.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ce n'était pas vous**

Sans que le Général Jack O'Neill n'y accorde une importance démesurée, il se savait avoir une réputation d'homme intègre, d'honneur, qui rattrapait son image de tête brûlée. Pourtant, il n'avait pas toujours été fier de ce que la guerre, en particulier contre les Goa'ulds, avait pu l'amener à faire. « On ne laisse jamais personne derrière nous », c'était un adage répandu au sein des équipes SG, et c'était une phrase qu'il s'était malheureusement trop souvent entendu dire. Mais les belles paroles, les bons sentiments ne suffisaient pas toujours. Parfois, il avait échoué. Parfois, il avait dû se résoudre à laisser des hommes et des femmes se sacrifier, il avait dû supporter les corps à terre sur le champ de bataille et les enterrements : « Mort pour la patrie ». Non, il n'avait pas toujours été fier de ce qu'il avait pu faire, ou de ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'un jour, il parviendrait à une telle honte, à un tel dégoût de soi. Du moins, pas depuis la mort de son fils.

La lumière était éblouissante, rendue aveuglante par des heures à fixer l'écran de la télévision et à s'empâter dans le sofa. Il faillit manquer une marche et trébucha, se rattrapant de justesse au rebord de la porte vitrée. Le lac s'étendait derrière la maison, recelant de souvenirs de pêches agréables et insouciantes. Il n'y aurait plus jamais d'insouciance. Il n'y aurait plus jamais de joie à l'idée que Carter accepte de le rejoindre pour un week-end, à ferrer le poisson juste une boule dans la gorge, un feu dans le ventre, un vide dans la poitrine, et la sensation de vouloir s'enterrer vivant à la simple évocation de son nom. A la simple vue de son propre reflet dans l'eau miroitante, ou dans le peu de miroirs que son chalet comptait.

Et dire qu'il y avait de cela quelques semaines, il était à l'article de la mort. Et dire qu'à cet instant, si tout avait été différent, il serait mort et enterré, six pieds sous terre. Jack O'Neill ne croyait pas au paradis, à l'enfer, à la réincarnation ou aux âmes qui errent parmi les vivants. Le fait qu'il ait été discrédité, sali, roulé dans la boue n'y était pour rien il n'y avait jamais cru. La mort, c'était la mort. Et si le choix était à refaire, il mourrait. Même s'il ne voulait pas mourir, même si son honneur bafoué le laissait de marbre car il y avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas. Les souvenirs. Ses souvenirs, ses images, ce film. Les regards de ceux qui comptaient.

Le Général Jack O'Neill se força à relever la tête, à se tenir droit même s'il lui semblait que son torse pesait des tonnes, et affronta la vision de cette nature sur laquelle il avait fermé les yeux. Parce qu'il pouvait le faire, parce qu'il pouvait survivre. Parce qu'il l'avait déjà fait par le passé, malgré la culpabilité. Parce qu'il était Jack O'Neill.

Il n'était pas sûr que cela suffise cette fois-ci.

D'un geste lent, il leva le bras et son regard s'arrêta sur l'enveloppe qu'il tenait à la main. Son cœur se serra, sans que son visage ne change d'expression. Il lui sembla que le froissement du papier était assourdissant, tandis qu'il l'ouvrait pour la première fois depuis deux jours qu'il était ici. Il en extirpa quelques pages blanches sur lesquelles s'étalaient des lignes et des lignes d'une écriture petite et nerveuse, qu'il reconnut sans peine.

Il passa une main vieillie dans ses cheveux poivre et sel, avant d'écarter une chaise de jardin et de s'asseoir. Ses deux coudes sur la table, il déplia la lettre et commença à lire :

_Mon Général, …_

* * *

**Quelques semaines plus tôt...**_  
_

- Couvrez-moi, je vais activer la porte !

Sans attendre l'acquiescement de Teal'c et ignorant la protestation de Daniel, le Colonel Samantha Carter se précipita vers le cadran, à moitié accroupie. Elle s'abrita derrière le socle, retenant un cri lorsque ses genoux heurtèrent le sol rocailleux, et ignora la douleur pour enclencher la procession de symboles correspondant à la Terre avec une aisance qui trahissait l'habitude. Même si heureusement, ce n'était pas toujours sous une salve de tirs Jaffas cela restait néanmoins trop fréquent à son goût.

Un jet de molécules bleues, semblable à de l'eau visqueuse, jaillit de l'anneau métallique et Sam sortit mécaniquement le boitier d'identification de SG1. Après s'être fait capturé par un Goaoul'd et s'être enfui grâce à un Tok'ra infiltré, il serait idiot de finir écraser sur l'iris. Elle évalua la situation : Teal'c peinait face aux tirs ennemis tandis que Daniel soutenait d'un bras le Tok'ra blessé et défendait hardiment sa position de l'autre. Il fallait agir vite, et bien. Une nouvelle rotation du genou la fit grimacer elle se fit violence pour rejoindre sans attendre l'archéologue, lui intimant l'ordre de passer la porte avec leur allié. Elle prit le relai et tira une salve de tirs pour couvrir Daniel et leur libérateur. Sentant la retraite imminente, Teal'c parvint à son niveau :

- Colonel Carter ?

- Je vous couvre, Teal'c, assura-t-elle d'une voix sans appel.

Fait rare, le Jaffa contesta son autorité :

- Vous êtes blessée, Colonel Carter. C'est à moi de vous couvrir.

Il n'attendit pas sa décision, et s'accroupit derrière le rocher afin de tirer. Il toucha un ennemi qui essayait de les prendre à revers, le faisant voltiger sur quelques mètres il fallait admettre qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Son genou la lançait, un feu cuisant remontait le long de sa cuisse et suivait son chemin jusqu'à ses orteils. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour une vulgaire foulure s'avérait un peu plus sévère peut-être une entorse, avec un peu moins de chance, une fracture. Fichue pierre, foutue chute, maudit genou. Teal'c avait raison elle devait gagner la porte tant qu'il en était encore temps.

Elle s'élança vers la surface miroitante en claudiquant à moitié et franchit avec difficulté les marches en pierre, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine tandis que les tirs fusaient à ses tempes, « priant » à chaque instant pour ne pas être touchée. Son genou douloureux entra le premier dans le vortex glacial, et le froid sur son membre échauffé l'électrisa. Lorsque son pied entra en contact avec la passerelle rigide, l'onde de choc se répercuta dans ses jambes et elles se dérobèrent sous elle. Le vacarme de sa chute lui vrilla les tympans, et l'instant d'après, des soldats la traînait hors du passage, laissant Teal'c atterrir indemne de ce côté-ci de la porte. Enfin, l'iris se referma et l'alarme cessa, rendant un semblant d'ordre au chaos.

L'équipe médicale prit le relai, on l'installa sur une civière au même titre que le Tok'ra, bien que ce dernier soit plus mal au point. Il avait été touché dans le dos, comme en témoignait la tâche noire qui fumait encore entre les deux omoplates. Il respirait avec difficulté, et le symbiote semblait être débordé par cette blessure à bout portant. Daniel expliqua à Jack, qui déboulait dans la salle d'embarquement :

- Il faut prévenir la Tok'ra, leur dire que Jo'lin est gravement blessé.

- Vous avez entendu ? délégua le Général à son subordonné.

- Je contacte tout de suite la Tok'ra, mon Général.

- Carter, vous allez bien ?

- Juste une entorse, mon Général. Je suis tombée.

- Si c'en est une, elle est sévère, constata le médecin en observant le genou droit enflé. Nous allons désinfecter cela et faire les examens nécessaires.

- Je crois qu'il y a plus urgent, banalisa-t-elle.

- Nous avons assez d'effectifs pour gérer les deux problèmes, Colonel, balaya-t-il en la maintenant allonger sur la civière.

Il lui semblait que sa jambe était en feu, et les élancements parvenaient jusqu'à sa hanche. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de contenir sa douleur. Lorsque les infirmiers la transportèrent, elle sentit une main bienveillante sur son bras :

- Laissez-vous faire Carter, c'est un ordre.

- Bien, mon Général.

L'inquiétude qui transparaissait dans ses paroles la fit frissonner ou peut-être était-ce la fraîcheur qui régnait entre ces murs, offrant un contraste saisissant avec sa fièvre. Elle aimait cette façon adoucie qu'il avait de prononcer son nom dans des moments tels que celui-ci, et alors qu'elle était transportée dans le couloir, elle esquissa un bref sourire. Vite supplantée par l'irradiation de son genou. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Mieux que de fantasmer sur son Général alors qu'elle venait de frôler la mort.

* * *

Le débriefing, étant donné l'entorse sévère du colonel de SG1 et les quelques blessures du reste de l'équipe engendrées par les tortures lors de leur court séjour en détention Goa'uld, avait été reporté au lendemain de la mission. Lorsque l'équipe se réunit dans la vaste salle qui surplombait la salle d'embarquement, chaque membre fut surpris de voir Jack déjà assis en bout de table, le rapport devant lui. Il s'empressa de donner des nouvelles du Tok'ra qui leur avait sauvé la vie :

- Le Tok'ra, Jo'machin-truc-muche…

- Jo'lin, l'aida Teal'c.

- Oui, les Tok'ra sont tout aussi impuissants que nos médecins. Nous le maintenons en vie, mais le symbiote est de plus en plus faible et l'hôte va y rester.

- C'était une blessure mortelle, admit sobrement le Jaffa.

- Ils ont un autre hôte pour Jo'lin ? s'enquit Daniel.

Jack s'étira le cou, comme s'il avait une crampe. Il marqua une pause avant de répondre :

- Non.

Comme personne ne faisait de commentaire, Jack caressa le rapport pensivement, avant de reprendre :

- Je sais que ce n'est pas l'occasion rêvée, mais je pars en vacances.

- En… en vacances ? répéta Daniel, éberlué.

- Oui, en congé. Et je vous conseille d'en faire autant ! Vous avez un teint affreux.

- Vous voulez dire en vacances ou en congés ? s'enquit Sam.

- C'est pas un peu la même chose ?

- Non, pas tout à fait.

- Depuis quand vous vous y connaissez, vous ?

- C'est vous-même qui me l'avez expliqué, répliqua-t-elle sans se laisser démonter.

Jack affronta le regard de ses trois collègues et amis, et passa une main dans ses cheveux courts :

- Je pars en congé.

- Où ?

- Les Seychelles me tentaient bien, mais mon médecin me conseille Washington. Plus de cliniques, plus de soins…

Il tentait de faire de l'humour, mais son regard était légèrement fuyant mais Sam s'en alarma. Elle n'était pas la seule :

- Vous essayez de nous dire que vous êtes malade ? insista Daniel.

- Peut-être, c'est juste pour faire des examens complémentaires, tout ça. La routine médicale, je me fais vieux ! Vous comprendrez un jour.

- Jack…

- Je vous dis que c'est juste une sécurité, coupa-t-il court, d'un ton qui signifiait que la conversation était close.

Le silence, menaçant, emplit la salle de débriefing. Le Général se leva :

- Bon… Je vous dis à plus tard, les enfants.

- Quand partez-vous ? demanda Sam, une boule dans la gorge.

- Demain.

Il rajouta aussitôt des propos qui se voulaient rassurants :

- Je serais revenu si vite que vous ne vous apercevrez même pas que je suis parti !

Ceci marqua la fin de la réunion, et Jack sortit le premier, son dossier sous le bras, abandonnant ses trois amis dans l'angoisse et l'incertitude…

* * *

La suite... Bientôt! Un petit détour aux reviews ? Bonne journée!


	2. Chapter 2

- Jack, cela fait cinq minutes que vous êtes planté là.

- Daniel, vous ne voyez pas que je suis devant un choix cornélien ?

- Oh si… Ces desserts m'ont l'air difficile à départager, mais Teal'c aimerait commencer à manger.

- Et bien, qu'il mange !

- Les coutumes Jaffas sont sacrés : il attend les autres pour entamer le repas. Et figurez-vous que c'est une politesse terrienne, aussi.

- Daniel… c'est un self !

- Oui, et on pourrait aussi traduire par : restauration rapide. Alors, soyez plus rapide !

Pour accélérer les choses, Daniel se pencha vers la vitrine, et son regard passa rapidement sur les tartelettes, les sorbets, les yaourts… Avant d'arrêter son choix :

- Prenez de la gelée, fit-il en lui tendant une assiette.

Il la considéra avec un drôle d'air, alors qu'elle se mouvait en une danse visqueuse au milieu de la coupelle :

- C'est mou, et ça bouge, fit-il bêtement.

- Vous n'aimez pas ? s'étonna son ami.

Son expression se modifia et il reposa le dessert, un sourire spontané aux lèvres :

- Je vois.

- Rien de surprenant, vous avez vos lunettes sur le nez.

- Je vois surtout que si vous ne partagez pas son dessert préféré avec Sam, il ne vous apparaît plus si appétissant.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, Daniel. C'est simplement que cette gelée est… bleue.

- Oh.

- Oui, personne ne mange quelque chose de bleu. C'est… bizarre, tenta-t-il de se justifier maladroitement.

S'extirpant de cette impasse, il se baissa et saisit une mousse au chocolat, qu'il déposa sur son plateau :

- Ca, c'est une valeur sûre.

- Oui. De quelle couleur était votre dernière gelée ?

- Verte. Comme les légumes. Comme l'herbe. Comme les choses naturelles, quoi, s'embrouilla-t-il.

- D'accord. Je comprends mieux, se moqua Daniel avec un sourire ironique.

Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas commun vers la table où Teal'c se trouvait déjà, et s'installèrent. Jack était heureux de pouvoir partager ce repas avec ses anciens coéquipiers de SG1, qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à voir à cause de sa récente promotion. Ils se remémorèrent quelques anecdotes de mission, il toléra les bavardages passionnés de Daniel à propos d'artefacts ramenés de PX3-443 et parvint même à rire de ses obligations en tant que commandant de la base ce qui n'avait pourtant rien de très drôle quand on y était. Depuis qu'il était à ce poste, Jack voyait Hammond comme un héros :

- Et là, alors que je discutais avec le représentant du peuple Razien, le cuisinier toque pour me parler d'une urgence…

- Quoi, il avait servi une viande périmée au déjeuner ? tenta l'archéologue.

- Si seulement ! On lui avait livré la mauvaise variété de pommes ! Apparemment, celles-ci n'étaient pas assez croquantes !

Même Teal'c esquissa un sourire :

- Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Je lui ai dit d'en faire de la compote.

- Vous êtes l'homme de toutes les situations, approuva Daniel en mimant un applaudissement.

- Admettez que vous seriez dépassé.

- Vous rêvez.

- Admettez-le.

- Teal'c ?

- D'après ce que je sais, Daniel Jackson est archéologue, a montré des talents de diplomate, il sait combattre et surtout, il parle couramment 7 langues et peut traduire des langues mortes de civilisations extraterrestres. Il couvre beaucoup de fronts.

- Merci, Teal'c.

- Il est vrai que ça peut aider, admit Jack avec toutefois la plus mauvaise foi dont il était capable. Mais ce n'est pas à vous qu'on a proposé la promotion.

- Tout simplement parce que je ne fais pas partie de l'armée, ne vous faites pas d'illusions.

Il se leva de table :

- Maintenant, si vous permettez, j'ai du vrai travail qui m'attend.

- Et moi donc.

- Oui, peut-être que la femme de ménage va venir se plaindre à votre bureau car on lui a commandé le mauvais produit ! le railla-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Haha, très drôle !

Teal'c lui proposa un combat, mais Jack déclina l'invitation, prétextant la digestion. Cette excuse souleva l'éternel sourcil du Jaffa, qui ne releva pas. Ils se quittèrent à la sortie du self, et Jack regagna son bureau dans lequel il commençait à devenir sérieusement claustrophobe. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil confortable qu'il avait toujours envié à son prédécesseur –maigre consolation- et jaugea la pile de dossiers qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Des rapports de mission, des dossiers, du courrier… Il n'était pas fâché de partir demain. Enfin, au moins, il échapperait à ça. Même s'il aurait autre chose d'autant plus gros à affronter.

Il en était à cette réflexion lorsqu'on toqua à la porte :

- Entrez !

Ce fut Sam qui passa le seuil. A son regard, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se planta devant son bureau, vêtue de son treillis militaire, qui cachait son attelle. Mais ce qui l'alarma vraiment, c'est le dossier qu'elle tenait à la main. Un dossier médical. Il y avait de multiples façons de réagir : il aurait pu avouer, s'excuser, s'énerver, la renvoyer, l'affronter… Au lieu de cela, il esquiva. Stupidement. Comme d'habitude :

- Oui, Carter ?

Elle avait vu son regard. Sans rien dire, elle posa le dossier sur le bureau, d'un geste rigide. Légèrement sec. Tout son corps était tendu pourtant, son regard était chancelant. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge :

- J'ai trouvé ceci, à l'infirmerie.

- Je crois me souvenir que c'est confidentiel, Colonel.

Il insista sur le grade, mettant l'accent sur son ascendant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se dérobe de cette façon ? Mais Sam ne se laissa pas démonter par sa mise à distance, par sa froideur apparente :

- Vous êtes malade, mon Général.

Il planta son regard dans le sien, et se leva lentement, repoussant sa chaise. Il affronta sa subordonnée, sa coéquipière, son amie. Et en faisant cela, il fit face à sa maladie :

- Je sais.

- C'est une tumeur inopérable. Aucun médecin, aucun institut, aucune chimiothérapie ne vous sauvera, énonça-t-elle comme une diagnosticienne.

- Je sais, répondit-il placidement.

- Je voulais être certaine que vous en aviez conscience, lâcha-t-elle, prise de court par son manque de réactivité.

- J'en ai conscience : je suis condamné, assena-t-il sans une once de colère.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, séparés par le bureau. Séparés par la hiérarchie, par leurs carrières. Et le silence envahit la pièce, simplement troublé par le vrombissement du néon au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Il y a un moyen, déclara-t-elle, et sa déclaration trancha net dans l'atmosphère, comme un coup de tonnerre.

* * *

_Je savais l'aversion que vous éprouveriez pour l'idée qui traversa alors mon esprit tout comme je savais que vous y aviez déjà songé, forcément, et que vous aviez refusé cette option. Je connaissais vos raisons, et je les comprenais mais je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Je ne pouvais pas respecter votre décision. C'était un acte purement égoïste, je le savais en vous dévisageant, je le savais quand vos yeux ont dit non, je le savais quand je vous ai supplié du regard, dans un échange muet et désespéré. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Vous ne pouviez pas me demander de vous regarder mourir, sans rien faire. _

_Lorsque nous avons enfin formulé à voix haute nos pensées, vous m'avez dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée, que vous aviez déjà commis cette erreur auparavant et que vous aviez manqué d'y laisser la vie, après avoir enduré l'enfer dans l'antre de Ba'al. Je savais tout ça. Depuis, j'ai imaginé chaque profonde entaille que votre passage dans le sarcophage avait refermé, chaque blessure dans votre esprit, chaque faille dans votre courage que le sarcophage n'avait pas pu guérir, et chaque miette de désespoir dans lequel vous avez dû sombrer, à la limite de la folie. Mes courtes nuits ont été peuplé de votre souffrance pendant des semaines, avant de s'estomper, alors que vous repreniez visage humain et que vous redeveniez vous-même. Mais je savais que cette douleur était toujours là, quelque part, sous votre rempart d'humour et votre solidité à toute épreuve. _

_Je vous ai regardé, tétanisée à l'idée de vous perdre. Vous vous êtes approché de moi, contournant votre bureau, et vous m'avez prise dans vos bras. Je me souviens m'être agrippée à vous, bien plus que la bienséance ne le permettait mais j'avais si peur, mon Général. Si peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir recommencer. Vous m'avez serré, vous aussi. Vous m'avez regardé de nouveau, et à cet instant, alors que votre regard vacillait, j'ai su que le doute s'insinuait en vous. _

_Et j'ai tout fait pour l'attiser._

* * *

Etendu sur le lit, Jack regarda le Tok'ra estimer ses fonctions vitales, surveiller les constantes en baisse de leur homologue, évaluer la situation. Ce dernier se tourna vers SG1 et l'équipe médicale :

- La transplantation pourrait sauver Jo'lin et le Général O'Neill. Il guérirait sa tumeur au cerveau définitivement, si nous le transférons maintenant.

- Maintenant ? tiqua l'intéressé.

- Chaque seconde compte, fit gravement le Tok'ra. Jo'lin s'affaiblit, et bientôt il ne sera plus en mesure ni de vous aider, ni d'assurer sa propre survie.

Le Tok'ra hésita devant sa réticence, puis se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

- Soyez toutefois averti que nous n'avons pas d'hôtes pour le moment, et en échange de ses soins, vous devrez lui servir d'hôte jusqu'à ce que nous en trouvions un autre susceptible de vouloir l'accueillir.

- Et ça peut durer longtemps ?

- Plusieurs mois.

- Plusieurs mois ? s'étouffa Jack. Non, il est hors de question que je partage mon corps avec… pendant… Je ne suis pas un habitacle à serpent ! s'insurgea Jack.

Il se redressa, et renfila promptement son tee-shirt. Sans un regard pour Jo'lin, il passa entre ses amis, évitant le regard de Sam :

- Désolé, mais ce sera sans moi, dit-il d'un ton abrupt.

Il traversa les couloirs de la base, passa devant son bureau sans s'arrêter et se dirigea sans vraiment savoir pourquoi vers les vestiaires. A cette heure-ci, ils étaient vides il ouvrit brutalement son casier, saisit une serviette dans l'idée de prendre une douche. Finalement, il rejeta la serviette là où il l'avait prise et claqua la porte, avant de cogner rageusement dedans. La vague de douleur se propagea dans son bras, et il posa son front sur le métal froid. Il avait cru qu'il allait vivre. Les beaux yeux de Carter l'avait faire croire qu'il avait une chance. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas accepter d'être emprisonné dans son propre corps, de n'avoir aucune maîtrise sur ses actes, de parler d'une voix étrangement rauque et de clignoter des yeux… D'avoir un serpent dans ses entrailles, de partager sa vie intime, ses pensées, tout avec un parfait inconnu, un parasite… Malgré ses railleries, il respectait les Tok'ras ils leur arrivaient d'être des alliés précieux, et ils avaient les mêmes buts, les mêmes ennemis. Mais il ne pouvait pas être l'un deux. C'était physiquement impossible. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas mourir.

Oh non, il ne voulait pas mourir. Il l'avait voulu, mais il s'en était sorti. Il s'était battu tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que ça s'arrête là ? Après toutes ces aventures, toutes ces découvertes, il allait mourir d'une vulgaire maladie terrienne ? Non pas qu'il avait la présomption d'être au-dessus de cela, mais tout de même ! Mourir sur le champ de bataille serait resté plus honorifique. Teal'c devait comprendre, lui.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il s'écarta de son casier :

- Je vous laisse la place.

Mais quand il se retourna, il vit le père de Sam. L'ancien militaire le regarda, affichant une mine de compassion qu'il aurait voulu voir déguerpir de son visage :

- Jack, écoutez-moi.

Il fut tenté de partir il se contenta toutefois de lever les yeux au ciel et de s'asseoir lourdement sur le banc central :

- Je vous écoute, dit-il d'un ton résigné.

Jacob s'assit à ses côtés, et joignit les mains. Il garda quelques instants le silence, laissant Jack seul avec ses pensées, avant de parler d'une voix grave :

- Je comprends votre réticence. Mais je voudrais, avant que vous ne preniez une décision, vous parler de ma propre expérience.

- J'ai déjà eu une expérience de ce genre.

- Je sais. Mais parfois on tombe sur un melon qui a mauvais goût, ça ne veut pas dire que tous les melons sont mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, écoutez-moi. Ca peut ne paraître pas évident de partager son corps, mais il faut savoir que Jo'lin partagera aussi avec vous. Vous profiterez pendant le peu de temps que durera votre colocation de sa sagesse, de son expérience. Vous pourrez toujours compter sur lui, pour vous protéger physiquement mais aussi pour vous conseiller. Sachez qu'il vous laissera également votre jardin intime, tout comme il conservera le sien. Vous serez toujours deux personnalités distinctes, et aucun n'aura l'ascendant sur l'autre. Les Tok'ras vivent dans le respect de ceux qui les portent.

- Mais la fusion peut tout aussi bien mal tourner. Très mal tourner.

- Bien sûr, c'est comme deux colocataires dans un appartement. Ils peuvent devenir amis comme ils peuvent ne pas se supporter mais Jack, Jo'lin va vous permettre de vivre encore plus de quarante ans, et en échange, vous lui consacrerez quelques mois de votre vie pour qu'il puisse continuer la sienne. N'est-ce pas un compromis raisonnable ?

- Je n'ai pas très envie de finir dans une boucle infernale de mort et de résurrection.

- Cessez de vous cacher derrière le passé ! Il s'agit de votre présent, de votre avenir. N'avez-vous pas envie de vivre ?

- Pas si je dois passer le reste de ma vie avec cette… ce symbiote en moi.

- Vous avez dit ne pas vouloir être un habitacle pour serpents. Croyez-vous que Jo'lin ait envie d'être un vulgaire médicament ? C'est un être vivant. C'est une personnalité, il a une famille, des amis aussi. Vous ne pouvez pas l'utiliser et ensuite l'abandonner pour le laisser mourir. Il s'agit de quelques mois, quelques mois d'efforts pour sauver votre vie, celle d'un autre être, pour sauvegarder le bonheur de ma fille… Vous ne croyez pas que ça en vaut la peine ?

Jack garda le silence, tout en fixant ses pieds. Bien sûr, raisonnablement, il savait que Jacob avait raison. Mais tout son être se révoltait à l'idée d'accueillir cette chose en lui. En même temps, tout son être se révoltait contre l'idée de la mort qui l'attendait, lente et inexorable. Et Jack O'Neill fit une des choses qu'il faisait le mieux : il prit sur soi. Et fit quelque chose qu'il faisait moins bien : il se rétracta.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se retrouvait allongé sur le même lit qu'il avait précipitamment quitté, des aiguilles lui démangeant le bras. L'anxiété lui donnait des maux d'estomac, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Après tout, il allait avoir un serpent dans le corps. Ca donnerait des nausées à plus d'un. Il soupçonnait aussi l'infirmière de lui avoir donné des narcotiques, pour le calmer et la préparer au mieux à l'implantation. Ou peut-être était-ce une idée à Jacob.

- Nous sommes prêts, annonça le Tok'ra.

Il sentit sa gorge se dessécher. Il ouvrit la bouche, pour dire quelque chose. Il était en panne d'inspiration :

- Bien… Ne me laissez pas gambader près de Ba'al, ok ?

- Promis, acquiesça sérieusement Daniel.

- A plus tard, Général O'Neill, salua solennellement Teal'c. Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté de revenir sur votre décision.

- Oui, je savais que nos parties de boxe vous aurait manqué… Et puis, ils nous restent à voir encore 16 fois Star Wars pour battre le record du monde !

- Ce serait un plaisir, fit le Jaffa en s'inclinant, avant de sortir.

Il ne restait plus que Sam. Le regard de Jack dériva vers l'hôte étendu à côté de lui, et il vit Jacob commencer à extraire avec précaution le symbiote. Jack retint une contraction, et détourna le visage. Sam s'approcha du lit, et sa main se posa sur son poignet, au plus près de sa main, sans la prendre :

- Je reste avec vous, dit-elle d'une voix rassurante. Si vous le souhaitez.

- Ca ira, Carter. Allez donc vous occuper de Naqqui.

- Naqqui ?

- C'est le nom que je viens de donner à votre réacteur à naquada.

Elle esquissa un rire, et sa main descendit sur la sienne, l'effleurant à peine :

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Je préfèrerais que vous n'assistiez pas à ça.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Et lorsqu'elle s'est éloignée, emportant loin de lui ses yeux océan, il regretta ces paroles.

* * *

_J'aurais aimé vous accompagner dans cette courte mais rude épreuve qu'est la transplantation. Vous ne m'en avez pas laissé l'occasion et cette volonté, il m'a bien fallu la respecter. Alors je suis partie, le cœur battant à l'idée que la transplantation ne réussisse pas._

_Elle a réussie. Et jamais, au grand jamais, je ne le regretterais. Si vous saviez le soulagement que cette annonce a été pour nous tous. Pour moi._

_Je vous ai tenu compagnie, dans votre sommeil, durant toute la nuit. Jusqu'au petit matin, je vous ai veillé, mon Général, à l'écoute de la moindre de vos inspirations profondes et apaisées…_


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou, de retour parmi vous ! Je reviens avec ce nouveau chapitre, tout en m'attelant déjà au quatrième :)

Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère vous solliciter jusqu'au bout! Bonne lecture et bonnes vacs à tous !

* * *

De ses premières semaines de cohabitation, Jack avait conservé de nombreux souvenirs. Il aimerait pouvoir dire qu'ils étaient flous mais bien au contraire. D'un geste las, il se leva et se dirigea vers son réfrigérateur, dont il sortit une bière. Il but de longues gorgées, appuyé contre la porte de son frigidaire, et son regard passa sans envie sur les quelques résidus de nourriture qui subsistait malgré les courses inexistantes.

Il se souvenait du brouillard, de la sensation de flotter, de rêver. Il se souvenait de cette voix qui l'appelait, de cette « main » qui l'éloignait de l'abîme vers lequel il était irrésistiblement attiré. Cette période lui avait évoqué les nuits passées sur le champ de bataille, à se serrer les coudes avec les membres de sa division. A lutter contre le froid, la peur, l'incertitude, et la douleur.

_« Tenez bon Jack, on va s'en sortir. Mais j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez. J'ai besoin que vous vous accrochiez. »_

Ils n'étaient que deux. Ils étaient deux, perdus et affaiblis, à la frontière du monde conscient, alors que Jo'lin partait à l'assaut de sa tumeur cérébrale. Jack avait vite compris qu'il avait des chances de ne pas s'en sortir des chances de partir à la dérive, de dépasser le point de non-retour. Il devait s'accrocher. Et son point d'ancrage, ça avait été Jo'lin. Aussi difficile que cela aurait été à admettre dans son état normal, sa vie était entre les mains du Tok'ra : il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance. Et quelques jours plus tard, ils avaient tous les deux émergés du coma et étaient sortis d'affaire.

Alors, la véritable cohabitation avait commencé. Deux personnalités distinctes, dans un même corps. Connaissant sa mauvaise expérience et ses réticences, Jo'lin avait compartimenté ses souvenirs, ses goûts, tout ce qui le constituait afin de ne pas se mélanger avec Jack. Ils partageaient leurs pensées, mais à moins de le vouloir, ils gardaient chacun leurs passés, leurs mémoires cachés aux yeux de l'autre. Jack avait appris un peu plus tard que cette séparation demandait beaucoup de concentration et d'énergie à Jo'lin, et il avait éprouvé alors de la reconnaissance. Que Jo'lin avait bien évidemment ressenti aussi, mais qu'il s'était pudiquement bien gardé de commenter.

Jack détestait ces souvenirs. Leur premier combat commun, son arrivée à la base Tok'ra où il allait devoir vivre quelques temps, sa rencontre avec les amis de Jo'lin, les pensées intimes partagées, les dialogues salaces échangés cela rendait Jo'lin tellement… humain. Le fait qu'il l'ait sauvé d'une mort lente et douloureuse, la confiance qu'il avait dû lui accorder pour cela et dont Jo'lin s'était montré digne, posèrent les fondations d'une franche camaraderie. En trois semaines, d'intrus, il passa au statut d'ami d'inconnu, il devint un intime. Intime… Jack O'Neill aurait parfois tué pour avoir un peu de solitude, mais il devait alors bien reconnaître que Jo'lin était de bonne compagnie, en toutes circonstances.

Une boule dans le ventre, l'impression que son estomac joue les montagnes russes. Ces souvenirs, qu'il évitait comme la peste, lui soulevaient le cœur. Comme s'il en valait la peine… Pourtant, Jack se sentait trahi. Trahi comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Et il haïssait cette faiblesse, qu'il ne devrait pas éprouver. Il ne devrait ressentir que du mépris, de la colère. Il fallait croire que la vie n'était pas aussi simple, comme l'avait si bien dit Daniel quand Jack lui avait fait part de ses doutes, de cette incompréhension qui le rongeait. Rien n'était aussi simple…

* * *

Ce matin-là, Jack se leva habité par une souffrance sourde, qui ne lui était pas étrangère. Elle lui rappela instantanément les premières semaines de cohabitation ; il s'agissait d'un chagrin qui s'était estompé au fil du mois que Jo'lin et Jack avaient passé ensemble. Le temps nécessaire à Jo'lin pour faire plus ou moins le deuil de son précédent hôte ; mais bien évidemment, la douleur de sa perte surgissait encore de temps à autre, vestige du passé. Jack avait appris à respecter la peine de Jo'lin et le laissait tranquille. De la même façon, Jo'lin lui passait beaucoup de ses états d'âme, notamment concernant son envie pressante de rentrer sur Terre et de retrouver sa vie d'avant, qui le mettait parfois dans une humeur exécrable.

Aussi Jack se leva-t-il en se contentant d'un bref bonjour à l'adresse de son colocataire, et passa à la douche en laissant à Jo'lin le temps de se remettre de son réveil difficile. Ce fut toutefois en proie à une tristesse qui lui était à la fois familière et étrangère qu'il passa la matinée à participer à la vie active de la base, à arpenter les couloirs et à causer à ses occupants. Alors qu'ils étaient seuls à la tâche, il sentit Jo'lin s'empêtrer dans de sombres pensées et intervint :

_- Ca ne va pas ? _demanda-t-il de front mentalement.

_- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'épargner,_ se contenta de répondre pudiquement son compagnon.

Jack le sentit essayer de rediriger ses pensées, sans pouvoir se libérer du poids de sa douleur. Il tenta de détendre l'atmosphère :

_- C'était ça ou l'obscurité éternelle, alors… Non sérieusement, tu veux… en parler ? _

Leur colocation avait pris une tournure amicale depuis plus d'une semaine déjà, mais Jack ne se sentait pas encore très à l'aise quand il s'agissait de discussions intimes. Il ne le serait sans doute jamais, et à vrai dire il n'espérait pas être obligé de l'être en prolongeant trop longtemps leur cohabitation.

_- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça_, se défila Jo'lin.

Toutefois, Jack sentit qu'il avait envie de parler de ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur, et il se fit un devoir d'insister. Plus qu'un devoir, il le souhaitait :

_- On est dans la même galère, non ? _

_- Si on veut… C'est simplement qu'aujourd'hui, c'est notre anniversaire de symbiose. Avec Laam. _

Jack se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas le nom de l'ex-hôte de Jo'lin. Il se sentit un peu piteux de cet oubli :

_- Wouah… Et cela aurait fait combien de temps ? _

_- 87 ans._

_- Impressionnant…_

_- Nous marchions bien ensemble. _

Jack sentit la mélancolie qui l'habitait, mêlée à une pointe de ce qu'il interpréta comme de la rancœur. Ce qui se confirma lorsque Jo'lin ajouta :

_- C'était trop tôt. Nous aurions pu vivre encore de longues années ; c'est plus facile de faire son deuil quand le temps est venu._

_- J'en suis désolé. Je sais que c'est dur de perdre un ami au combat. _

_- Merci. Enfin, c'est la vie. _

Son émoi était un peu moins saisissant alors qu'ils venaient de clore cet épanchement. Pour lui changer les idées, Jack pensa tout en travaillant à des choses agréables, en espérant que Jo'lin ressentirait aussi sa bonne humeur et qu'il en profiterait. Ils furent interrompus par une voix derrière eux :

- Mon Général ?

Pris de court, Jack sentit des papillons dans son ventre, agréablement surpris. Il se retourna, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un franc sourire :

- Carter ! Vous êtes venue voir comment s'en sort votre vieux supérieur dans la jungle Tok'ra ?

- Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que vous travaillez sur ces sources d'énergies alter… commença-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son ouvrage derrière lui.

- Carter, ne vous emballez pas. Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était Jo'lin qui faisait tout, et que je m'ennuyais à mourir pendant ce temps.

- Quand il ne me distrait pas en se remémorant des images pittoresques mettant en scène des petits bonhommes jaunes grossièrement holographiés… intervint Jo'lin d'un ton exaspéré.

- C'est LE dessin animé terrien : les Simpsons ! J'ai beau lui montrer des souvenirs de mes moments préférés de la série, il n'adhère pas… Comment voulez-vous que je survive, Carter ?

- Je ne sais pas, mon Général. Essayez avec Star Wars, vous aurez peut-être plus de succès.

Jo'lin s'excusa silencieusement auprès de Jack, et se retourna pour remettre en place le tableau de commande :

- Oh, je ne voudrais pas dérang…

- Vous ne dérangez pas Carter, vous me sauvez la vie ! Et puis Jo'lin en avait marre de toute façon, coupa court Jack à toute protestation.

- En réalité, je…

- Jo'lin connait un coin sympa non loin de la base. On va y faire un tour, histoire que vous me donniez des nouvelles du petit monde resté au SGC ?

* * *

_Vous vous souvenez, notre promenade sur le plateau de Je'zen ? Vous m'aviez demandé des nouvelles de la base, et je vous ai raconté des banalités, des choses sans importance. C'est stupide, mais j'ai apprécié ce moment ; j'ai la sensation de l'avoir volé au temps. Cela faisait si longtemps, mon Général. Si longtemps que nous n'avions pas parlé aussi librement, aussi futilement, loin de la base, loin des missions, loin des grades militaires. Nous n'étions alors pas Général et Colonel. Nous n'étions que Jack et Sam. Nous n'étions pas des collègues, nous étions des amis. Quand l'avions-nous oublié ? _

_J'avais envie que vous rentriez, et à la fois, j'aurais souhaité que vous ne reveniez jamais. J'avais envie de vous savoir à quelques étages de moi. Et pourtant, nous étions plus proches sur des planètes différentes que dans le même complexe militaire. Peut-être était-ce le fait que vous ne portiez plus votre uniforme, qui me rappelait sans cesse votre statut peut-être pendant un instant, ai-je eu l'espoir… L'espoir que votre changement de vie fasse évoluer nos relations. Oui, je crois avec du recul que cet espoir m'a effleuré. C'était si égoïste ; j'ai honte. Mais… nous ne sommes que des êtres humains, n'est-ce pas ?_

_

* * *

_

_- Tu la reverras dans deux jours,_ fit Jo'lin alors qu'ils restaient devant la porte des étoiles.

Jack ne répondit rien, et se contenta de chasser la sensation de manque qui l'avait assailli dès que Sam s'était enfoncé dans la surface miroitante de la porte. Il était une heure bien avancée de l'après-midi, et Jo'lin le poussa à se restaurer. Jack n'avait pas vraiment la tête à manger, mais il ne pouvait cacher à son hôte sa faim ; aussi ne chercha-t-il pas à protester. Quelques instants plus tard, Jack contemplait son plateau garni de mets curieux, et salivait mentalement en pensant à un bon hamburger frites tandis que Jo'lin se régalait. Ils eurent un débat animé sur la disparité de leurs goûts en matière de nourriture, interrompu par un Tok'ra qui s'installa à leur table.

Le réfectoire était désert à cette heure-ci, et ce fut sans doute la raison pour laquelle l'entrée de la Tok'ra lui fit lever les yeux. Il remarqua sa chevelure rousse, flamboyante, et il cligna des yeux, avec une drôle de sensation au niveau de la poitrine. Une sensation qu'il avait déjà éprouvé, mais rarement avec une telle violence. Plus qu'un pincement, un véritable coup de poing dans le cœur. Ses yeux détaillèrent avidement son visage et son rythme cardiaque s'apaisa aussitôt. Perplexe, il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits ; son compagnon de table suivit son regard et le dévisagea, désolé :

- Tu n'as toujours pas parlé à Ta'cri ?

Jack baissa les yeux, submergé par la honte éprouvée par Jo'lin :

- Je n'ai pas eu vent de son retour.

- Elle n'est venue qu'une fois. Elle m'a dit que tu l'avais évité.

- C'est possible.

Jack se souvint de l'épisode en question. Une cascade de cheveux roux, un visage aux traits fins et volontaires, un corps sec, tendu comme un arc. C'est tout ce qu'il avait aperçu de la dénommé Ta'cri avant que Jo'lin ne dicte ses pas et ne fasse un détour, le cœur vacillant. C'était au tout début, et Jack avait été trop déboussolé par tout ce qui se passait depuis son réveil pour réellement s'y intéresser.

- Quel est le problème, Jo'lin ?

Jack sentit Jo'lin garder ses distances, s'efforcer de garder son sang froid, se braquer:

- C'est à cause de ton nouvel hôte ?

- Elle est toujours en faction sur Karana ?

- Oui, ça n'a pas changé.

- J'y suis envoyé en renfort avec SG1 dans deux jours. La Tau'ri a eu vent des vues d'un Goaoul'd sur cette planète et ses habitants. Nous serons prêts pour l'accueillir.

- Tu pourras en profiter pour régler ton propre conflit, fit son ami d'un air sombre.

Une fois le repas fini, Jo'lin était assez perturbé et Jack remit ses questions à plus tard. Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident, et une fois le soir venu, l'un comme l'autre n'aspirait qu'au silence de leur chambre. Il se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le lit, et croisa les mains derrière la tête, se laissant aller à la contemplation du plafond. Son regard dériva au fils de ses pensées, glissa sur le mobilier peu fourni et s'arrêta sur un coffret à l'écart, auquel il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Il s'attarda dessus, et la voix de Jo'lin résonna dans sa tête, en réponse à sa question muette :

_- C'est un objet qui appartenait à un de mes précédents hôtes. C'est tout ce qu'il a tenu à ramener de chez lui, cette simple antiquité. A sa mort, je l'ai gardé. _

A son intonation, Jack comprit qu'il y tenait beaucoup, mais il y avait une sensation de malaise qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Elle venait probablement de Jo'lin, peut-être dû à un souvenir lié à l'hôte en question. Même s'ils n'étaient pas mêlés, il lui arrivait de se laisser tellement submerger par les sentiments de son colocataire qu'ils devenaient siens, et il devait faire alors un sérieux effort pour déterminer d'où venait la sensation.

Il revint au plafond, et ferma les yeux, fatigué. A la frontière du sommeil, il se laissa aller aux souvenirs de cet après-midi, à sa promenade avec Carter, à leurs confessions, à leurs rires, à leurs regards dissimulés par les pentes escarpées des montagnes qui bordaient le plateau. Il se laissa submerger par la sensation enivrante de bien-être qui l'envahissait quand ils étaient tous les deux, insouciants, ailleurs. A ce sentiment dont il avait si peu profité depuis sa promotion au poste de Général, et qu'il avait appris à refouler avant.

Une voix l'interrompit et le réveilla en sursaut :

_- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? _

_- Quoi ? _

_- Pour commencer, que tu voudrais qu'elle vienne plus souvent. Qu'elle te manque. _

_- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, _se braqua-t-il.

_- Je sais. _

_- Et toi, pourquoi tu évites cette femme ? _

_- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler non plus. _

_- On est deux, alors. Tu ne poses pas de questions, je n'en pose pas, ok ? _

_- Ok. Comportons nous comme les deux idiots que nous sommes. _

Jack esquissa un sourire, et referma les yeux. Oui, ils étaient certainement deux idiots… Ils s'étaient pour ainsi dire bien trouvés.

* * *

On va peut-être pouvoir enfin rentrer dans le feu de l'action... au prochain chapitre!


	4. Chapter 4

- Vous n'auriez pas dû venir, Carter.

- Si le médecin m'a autorisé, c'est qu'il a estimé que mes capacités physiques étaient intègres, se défendit l'intéressée d'un ton rassurant. Ce n'était qu'une chute banale en jogging.

- Quand même… Ca a réveillé votre douleur au genou.

Pour couper court à ses protestations, elle s'enfonça dans la masse bleutée en tête de file. Jack lui emboîta le pas, et ils se retrouvèrent à quelques galaxies de là, sur une planète au paysage rocailleux sur fond sablé. Par Jo'lin, Jack savait qu'il n'avait qu'à avancer sur 500 mètres pour atteindre le camp Tok'ra, dissimulé derrière les massifs rocheux. Son Colonel scruta autour d'elle, puis se détendit en abaissant légèrement son arme. Ils n'avaient rien à craindre pour le moment ; mais combien de fois s'étaient-ils fait surprendre ?

Beaucoup moins méfiant, Jack renchérit :

- Et vous courrez souvent, Carter ?

- Dès que le temps me le permet, mon Général.

- Carter arrêtée par un peu de pluie… J'aimerais bien voir ça !

- Et vous ? dévia-t-elle.

- Vous croyez vraiment que j'entretiens ce corps d'athlète en buvant des bières devant la télévision ?

Ce disant, il se regarda lui-même, feignant l'admiration ; quand il releva les yeux, il surprit le regard de Sam sur son corps. Elle leva la tête et détourna vivement les yeux en croisant son regard, surprise en train de mater son supérieur. Il lui sembla voir ses joues s'empourprer, et elle fixa la porte, certainement dans l'espoir que le reste de l'équipe arrive pour mettre fin à ce moment gênant.

Jack voulut dire quelque chose, pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais aucun mot ne lui vint : lui-même était trop troublé. Troublé par la vague de chaleur qui l'assaillit en prenant conscience de ses yeux bleus rivés sur lui, troublé par son membre à l'étroit dans son pantalon, troublé par le désir violent qui le saisit sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Troublé par son excitation, digne d'un adolescent pubère.

- Autre chose que je ne sais pas, Carter ? se força-t-il à articuler d'un ton anodin.

- Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai fait quelques années d'arts martiaux. Et beaucoup de natation, dans mon adolescence.

Imaginer Carter en maillot de bain –étrangement, en bikini- n'arrangeait pas vraiment ses affaires. A cela vint s'ajouter un sentiment curieux, qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais avant de pouvoir l'identifier, le reste de SG1 traversa enfin et les rejoignit. Daniel balbutia quelques explications à propos de leur retard, que Teal'c confirma d'un hochement de tête stoïque.

Reprenant ses esprits après cette diversion rêvée, Jack prit la direction de la troupe et gagna le campement, en dépit de ses pieds qui avaient une fâcheuse tendance à s'enfoncer dans le sable fin aux teintes brunes et oranges. Tandis que ce contretemps agaçait Jack, Jo'lin sembla y trouver son compte : Jack sentit son appréhension, et en devina aisément la cause. Chacun de ses pas le rapprochaient d'elle. Déjà, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, éclipsant l'incident de tout à l'heure.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent le campement, ils furent accueillis par des Tok'ras et un échantillon de la population locale, vêtus de vêtements amples aux couleurs du paysage. Le soleil tapait fort, et ces derniers leur confièrent de quoi se couvrir la tête, à la manière des touaregs. On les conduisit sous un large auvent pour les briefer :

- D'après les dernières nouvelles, la progression du Goaoul'd est rapide. Son vaisseau-mère arrivera demain, peu après le lever du soleil. La flotte restera pour couvrir ses arrières, mais il tient plus à les asservir par l'intimidation, résuma un Tok'ra, celui qui semblait être à la tête de la colonie.

- Vous êtes certain de vous ? La subtilité et la demi-mesure ne font habituellement pas partie des qualités des Goaoul'ds, remarqua Jack.

- Nos sources sont fiables. Il s'agit de bon sens : pourquoi détruire la moitié de la cité alors qu'on peut l'avoir en intégrité en ménageant ses forces armées ?

Habituellement, Jack aurait cherché à en savoir plus ; d'ailleurs, il sentit le regard appuyé de son équipe, qui attendait la protestation. Mais Jo'lin avait confiance en ses semblables, d'autant qu'il avait déjà travaillé ici et connaissait la majorité des hommes présents dans cette colonie. Aussi ne ressentit-il pas le besoin de perdre du temps à confirmer la fiabilité de l'information.

- Nous avons donc affaire à un Goaoul'd qui réfléchit, mauvaise nouvelle, fit-il.

Il laissa Jo'lin prendre le relai, comme s'il avait passé le volant à son co-pilote :

- Jack a raison, il est loin d'être stupide : il faudra redoubler de prudence. Le plan semble cependant tout tracé : il s'agit de neutraliser le vaisseau-mère, et on paralysera la flotte qui suit.

- Ce qui impliquerait de monter à bord, intervint Teal'c, pragmatique.

- De quelle force de feu disposent les habitants de cette planète ? demanda Jack.

- Assez pour se défendre d'une attaque du vaisseau-mère, mais en aucun cas de la flotte entière.

- Autrement dit, nous n'avons droit qu'à un plan A.

- Nous ne pouvons pas évacuer ? tenta Daniel.

- Nous parlons d'une société de plusieurs milliers d'individus, docteur Jackson. Ca prendrait plus d'une journée sans compter qu'ils ne sont pas prêts à laisser leurs vies derrière eux, sans se battre.

- Que cherche l'ennemi ici ? Une population à asservir, une de plus ? intervint Sam.

- Il convoite les mines de naquadria, que nous extrayions depuis plus de deux siècles. Notre économie repose uniquement sur cela. En échange du minerai, les Tok'ra nous assurent la protection face aux convoitises de nos voisins, jaloux ou concurrents, répondit le représentant de ce monde.

La situation ainsi exposée, ils s'employèrent à mettre sur pied un plan de bataille. Il fut convenu que grâce à la source infiltrée, ils embarqueraient à bord du vaisseau, où leur but serait de neutraliser le Goaoul'd et de l'obliger ainsi à donner l'ordre de départ à sa flotte sous la menace. Plan simple, mais efficace, comme Jack les aimait. On leur montra finalement leurs tentes, où ils se reposeraient avant la mission de demain. Alors que l'équipe s'installait, cédant à l'envie de Jo'lin, Jack leur faussa compagnie et erra parmi les tentes, à la recherche de la jeune femme dont il ne savait rien, même si l'état dans lequel elle mettait Jo'lin lui laissait entrevoir des soupçons.

Se sentant observé, il se tourna et vit quelqu'un qui attendait, debout devant une tente. A son corps fin et vigoureux plus qu'à son visage, qu'il ne distinguait pas parfaitement à cette distance, il la reconnut. Jo'lin hésita un moment, et ce fut Jack qui prit l'initiative d'avancer vers elle. Il s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle, et détailla avec curiosité son visage irrégulier parsemé de tâches de rousseur, sa bouche fine, son nez aquilin, et surtout ses yeux, des yeux d'un vert émeraude, tirant vers le brun clair à proximité de l'iris. Elle le dévisagea tout aussi indiscrètement, découvrant le nouvel hôte de Jo'lin :

- Oui, je suis plus vieux que Laam, lança Jack.

- Vous pourriez être mon père, sourit la femme.

Effectivement, elle était jeune en apparence, elle devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans :

- Pourtant, vous êtes certainement plus âgée que moi.

- On ne fait pas de remarques sur l'âge d'une femme, règle un du parfait gentleman, le taquina-t-elle. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Jack. Jack O'neill. Et vous ?

Il y eut un silence, et la surprise mêlée à la déception se peignit sur le visage de son interlocutrice. Jo'lin rassembla son courage et prit le relai :

- Je suis désolée, Ayla. Jack et moi, nous ne sommes pas mêlés.

- Bonjour, Jo'lin, fit une voix plus rauque que celle d'avant.

- Bonjour, Ta'cri.

- Tu aurais pu lui parler de nous.

- Je renouvelle mes excuses, auprès de toutes les deux. Jack n'est qu'un hôte temporaire, et je ne tenais pas à le mêler à notre histoire.

- Quelle histoire ?

Les yeux de Ta'cri brillait d'une colère contenue, et son ton était aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir. Sans attendre de réponse, elle passa sous l'auvent et Jo'lin l'imita. Lui tournant le dos, elle retira lentement le tissu qui lui recouvrait la tête, dévoilant une chevelure fluide et chatoyante, qui tomba en cascade sur ses épaules :

- Ta'cri, je suis désolé.

Il vit la ligne de ses épaules se tendre, sous la tension. Meurtri, il poursuivit :

- Je pensais qu'on me trouverait rapidement un autre hôte, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Jack m'a prêté son corps mais ne souhaite pas qu'on se mêle, et je respecte son désir en échange de sa charité.

Elle se retourna :

- Et que crois-tu que ça change ? Tu m'as ignoré, Jo'lin ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude, et quand j'ai appris ta guérison, je suis aussitôt venue et qu'as-tu fait ?

Il baissa les yeux sous son regard fiévreux :

- Qu'as-tu fait, Jo'lin ? insista-t-elle.

- Je t'ai évité, concéda-t-il en affrontant son courroux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as jamais vécu ça… Je… Jack n'est pas moi, je ne suis pas lui, tu comprends ? Nous ressentons diverses choses, nous ne faisons que cohabiter dans le même corps… Nous parlons, mais nous ne pensons pas ensemble… Il y a une scissure, Ta'cri. Il y a un fossé entre ce que je veux, et ce qu'il désire. Je…

Jack prit conscience de l'abattement de Jo'lin. Il pensait être le seul à souffrir de la situation, mais à l'évidence, Jo'lin était loin d'être heureux. Alors que Jack exprimait son besoin de revenir sur Terre, Jo'lin ne se plaignait jamais, le réconfortait parfois, le supportait toujours. Pourtant, à présent qu'il en parlait, Jack sentait le poids qui oppressait Jo'lin. Le sentiment d'être prisonnier, lui aussi. D'étouffer, à l'étroit.

- Je veux être avec toi, mais lui ne connaît rien de toi, il ne te désire pas comme je te désire, tu vois ? Il n'éprouve pas une once de l'attirance dont je suis envahie quand je te vois. Il est hors de nos souvenirs, hors de notre complicité. Il peut le ressentir, mais il ne peut pas le vivre…

Ta'cri l'écoutait, tout reproche, toute rage s'évanouissant au fur et à mesure de sa plaidoirie désespérée. La voix de Jo'lin se brisa, alors qu'il laissait libre cours à sa peine, alors qu'il se laissait aller à la fatigue causée par la compartimentation :

- C'est comme si j'avais une maison, mais que je ne pouvais occuper qu'un placard, dont je devais constamment vérifier la fermeture. J'étouffe, Ta'cri…

Les yeux brillants, elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras menus, le serrant contre sa poitrine. Il s'accrocha à elle comme un naufragé, et Jack assista à cette scène, honteux et blessé d'être la cause et le témoin de tout ce mal-être.

* * *

Ayla et Ta'cri…

Jo'lin avait eu raison : Ayla n'était pas physiquement à son goût. Alors que sa beauté transperçait le Tok'ra, Jack trouvait qu'elle manquait de formes féminines, que son visage manquait d'harmonie, même si ses yeux magnifiques l'adoucissaient et que l'ensemble ne manquait pas d'un certain charme. Caractériellement parlant, de ce qu'il avait pu observer, Ayla était plutôt douce et espiègle, tandis que Ta'cri était plus expansive et rentre-dedans. Elles se complétaient assez.

Mais Jo'lin avait tort : en d'autres circonstances et avec un peu de temps, Jack aurait aimé ces deux personnes, cette femme forte, loyale et passionnée qu'elles formaient ensemble. A la pensée de ces deux yeux émeraude larmoyants à l'heure de la fin, Jack se sentit au bord de la nausée. Il s'assit sur une chaise de jardin, et but une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

Il aurait aimé être étranger à la compassion. De toute manière, sa compassion n'aiderait pas Ta'cri à surmonter sa douleur, à se pardonner ses erreurs et à se perdre dans son reflet sans chercher une vérité que ni elle, ni personne ne connaîtra jamais…

* * *

Le soleil poursuivait son chemin dans le ciel, commençant à décliner dans le courant de l'après-midi. Jack ne sut si Jo'lin était motivé par la gêne de s'être laissé aller, ou tout simplement par le besoin d'être seul, mais il quitta Ta'cri peu de temps après avoir recouvré son self-control. Avant de partir, elle l'avait embrassé, d'un baiser doux et chaud, et il avait alors senti la passion qu'elle contenait. Jo'lin avait réprimé le désir qui montait en lui, et s'était éloigné en sentant son regard dans son dos, lui contractant l'échine.

Jo'lin sentit la contrariété de Jack :

_- Je suis désolé. _

_- C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je ne savais pas…_

_- Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps pour qu'un nouvel hôte se présente. Il faut juste un peu de patience_, le coupa-t-il abruptement, pour clore la conversation.

Pas de doute, il était gêné par cet épanchement. Jack n'insista pas, tout aussi mal à l'aise que son colocataire. Heureusement, La silhouette de Sam apparut au détour d'une tente, en compagnie d'un Tok'ra et d'un habitant local. En approchant, il l'entendit manifester son intérêt pour les mines de naquadria, et exprimer son envie d'aller visiter les gisements et l'exploitation.

_- L'occasion de nous changer les idées…_

_- Génial, du charabia scientifique et des considérations économiques… Tout ce que j'aime_ ! fit Jack, sarcastique.

Il se laissa finalement conduire, parce que, en compagnie de Carter, tout prenait tout de suite plus de sens. Il la suivit dans les industries et les laboratoires quelques heures, avant de finir par une visite rustique des mines. Alors que, délaissés quelques minutes par leur guide, ils s'aventuraient plus profondément dans les mines, Jack répéta, ahuri :

- De la spéléologie ?

- Oui, c'est une activité à la fois sportive et scientifique qui consiste…

- Je sais en quoi ça consiste, Carter ! Ce que je me demande, c'est ce que vous n'avez pas fait dans votre vie !

Il devina son sourire, bien qu'elle fût dos à lui. Il eut le réflexe de baisser la tête et de se voûter, le passage commençant à devenir franchement étroit. Il essaya de se souvenir depuis combien de temps ils avaient quitté leur guide, et ce fut Jo'lin qui estima le nombre alertant de dix bonnes minutes. Il en informa son second, qui tourna la tête vers lui :

- On m'a toujours dit que j'avais un sens de l'orientation infaillible, mon Général.

Son sourire rassurant se décomposa lorsqu'elle vit les yeux exorbités de son supérieur hiérarchique. Celui-ci tendit le bras pour la saisir, juste au moment où elle ne sentit plus le sol sous son pied. Elle bascula en avant, et une brusque montée d'adrénaline lui monta à la tête ; la chute fut toutefois de courte durée car elle se retrouva projetée contre le torse de Jack, qui avait réagi à temps. Elle mit deux secondes pour s'autoriser à respirer, alors qu'elle contemplait le vide qui s'offrait à elle. Elle ne se risqua pas à se pencher, mais à première vue, c'était un gouffre sans fond.

La deuxième sensation qui la saisit, ce fut une bouffée de chaleur inconsidérée, alors qu'elle prenait conscience de leur proximité. Dans un réflexe second, il avait passé un bras autour d'elle, la plaquant solidement contre lui, et elle avait une main collée sur son avant-bras. Elle sentait son souffle chaud et saccadé s'écraser contre sa nuque, et sa propre respiration s'emballa. Ce que Jack ne manqua pas d'enregistrer, ce qui le ramena à la même excitation primaire et incontrôlée qu'en début d'après-midi.

En transe, il se pencha légèrement, ses lèvres frôlant la peau si délicate de son cou ; elle se déroba discrètement, délestant la pression sur son avant-bras, comme une invitation à relâcher son emprise. Le sentiment qu'il avait eu du mal à cerner plus tôt revint, et Jack parvint à l'identifier comme de la frustration une faim dévorante, inassouvie qui prenait naissance au creux de ses reins et gagnait tout son corps. Complètement dépassé, il ressentit la colère que cette frustration engendrait en lui, cette sensation d'impuissance qui le clouait au sol. Il trembla -de peur, de colère ?- ; son étreinte se resserra sur elle, contre sa poitrine.

- J'ai du mal… à respirer, mon Général, se manifesta Sam.

_- Jack… Calmes-toi, tout va bien… _

Un à un, ses muscles se détendirent, alors qu'il laissait évacuer la tension qui l'habitait :

- Je m'excuse, Carter, mais vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs ! réussit-il à dire.

Ils reculèrent, afin de se retrouver à bonne portée de l'abîme :

- Votre sens de l'orientation laisse à désirer, Carter… Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais vous suivre aveuglément !

- Je remercie vos réflexes de militaire chevronné, mon Général. C'était moins une.

Néanmoins, son regard était fuyant et si Jack le pouvait, lui-même se fuirait. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Son attirance pour Carter faisait partie de son quotidien depuis longtemps, et jamais il n'avait eu à en souffrir de la sorte. Il savait que ce mois loin de sa planète, de ses habitudes, de sa vie était difficile ; mais cette rage ? Il ne la connaissait pas. Jack devait bien admettre que pour une fois, il avait besoin d'aide. Ce fut sans doute ce sentiment de complète perdition qui poussa Jo'lin à prendre les rênes en douceur :

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux revenir sur nos pas et rejoindre le guide. On se trompe facilement ici : toutes les galeries se ressemblent.

Grâce à ce conseil avisé, ils ressortirent dix minutes plus tard à l'air libre. La nuit tombait vite, et ils gagnèrent le campement alors que les trois lunes de la planète se dessinaient dans le ciel assombri. Il y avait un feu de camp Tok'ra, à l'extrémité de la colonie ; il s'y rendit après que Sam se soit faufilée sous la tente de Daniel en prétextant la fatigue. Cependant, il la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas remarquer son sourire forcé, et le regain de prudence qu'elle essayait de masquer. Même si elle n'avait jamais eu à se méfier de lui jusqu'à ce jour, il savait qu'il n'était pas paranoïaque.

Lorsque Jo'lin et lui revinrent de la veillée, ils s'isolèrent derrière une dune, et contemplèrent les astres. Jack avait laissé les mines derrière lui, et oublia le lendemain, la présence et le soutien discret de Jo'lin lui étant d'une aide précieuse. Tandis qu'une lune orangée exerçait une attraction sur Jo'lin en lui évoquant une cascade de cheveux roux, Jack était absorbé par le scintillement des étoiles, de cette panoplie de mondes qu'il avait visité avec Sam. Et la nuit passa.


	5. Chapter 5

Un grand merci à vos reviews ! En espérant que cette suite répondra à vos attentes, le chapitre 6 est déjà amorcé ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Jack baissa les yeux, pour ne plus voir les éclats du soleil se refléter sur le lac ; pour ne plus voir ce ponton où il avait passé des heures à pêcher, à profiter du peu de quiétude dont sa vie était faite ; pour ne plus voir ces poutres, ces baies vitrées, ce chez-lui qui ne l'était plus. Parmi tous ses sentiments qu'il méprisait, cette sensation de solitude était la pire. Il avait toujours considéré ce chalet comme son havre de paix : combien de fois, durant ce mois passé dans la peau d'un Tok'ra, avait-il passé à fantasmer sur son retour ici ? A s'imaginer sentir le poids de sa canne à pêche, se ressourcer dans le calme revigorant du Minnesota, se rafraîchir avec une bonne bière ? Il était Jack O'neill, le vieux loup solitaire, qui préparait sa retraite bien méritée dans cet endroit reculé, pour mettre un terme à une vie mouvementée. Pourtant, depuis son retour, il se sentait juste… seul. Il n'avait même pas eu la sensation rassurante d'être revenu chez lui, là où il devait être. Juste ce creux, cet abîme. Juste cette solitude, et pourtant ce désir de n'avoir aucune compagnie. Foutue contradiction.

Il désirait plus que tout être seul : alors pourquoi cette solitude lui pesait-elle tant ? L'habitude. Il se rendait compte à quel point, en réalité, Jo'lin lui avait facilité la vie. Sa main se contracta sur le goulot de la bière, alors qu'il était heurté par cette vérité. Heurté d'avoir pu lui laisser prendre cette importance dans sa vie, pour ensuite être aussi brutalement trahi. L'habitude… Quand Jack était morose, Jo'lin le distrayait quand… Jack ferma les yeux, obligeant ses pensées à aller dans un autre sens. Il ne voulait plus penser à leur complicité –si on pouvait parler de complicité à la lumière de la suite de leur cohabitation-. Il laissa les images de cette nuit étoilée sur Karana lui échapper ; car même si la suite de ces souvenirs était la plus douloureuse partie, elle avait le mérite d'être les seuls souvenirs qu'il devait garder de Jo'lin.

* * *

D'un geste quelque peu hésitant, Ta'cri laissa sa main descendre le long de sa joue râpeuse :

- Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, mais… Un haut fonctionnaire de Karana vient de se découvrir une maladie, et il réfléchit sérieusement à rejoindre nos rangs.

Elle ne sourit pas, mais il lut l'espoir dans son regard. Jo'lin ne voulait surtout pas la décevoir, cependant il ne chercha pas à cacher sa contrariété :

- Ta'cri, je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui n'a pas le choix…

- Je sais, mais il a voulu s'entretenir avec moi. Je ne lui ai rien caché, Jo'lin, et j'ai bien senti qu'il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Il pense sincèrement nous rejoindre pour notre cause, et n'a aucune répulsion envers ce que nous sommes, je t'assure.

Jo'lin ne répondit pas, et Jack le sentit quêter une réaction de sa part. Il ne pouvait lui cacher l'étincelle d'envie qui le traversa : il ne lui avait jamais menti, dès le départ, sur son désir de retrouver au plus vite sa vie terrienne. Mais le besoin de partager son existence avec quelqu'un qui le voulait était un souhait tout à fait légitime de Jo'lin, et Jack se tut, ne voulant pas lui mettre de pression.

La main de Jack, guidé par Jo'lin, suivit la courbe du visage d'Ayla, son pouce caressant amoureusement ses taches de rousseurs :

- Je le rencontrerai, promit-il d'un ton rassurant.

Il plongea dans le vert émeraude de son regard, et déposa un léger baiser sur son front, s'enivrant de l'odeur de ses cheveux. Leur démonstration d'affection fut de courte durée, car la mission allait bientôt commencer, et aussi car ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait se séparer en envisageant que ce serait la dernière fois.

L'équipe SG1 fut aussitôt appelée à se mettre en position, là où les anneaux de téléportation devaient les récupérer. La position devait être maintenue à n'importe quel prix, au risque de se retrouver avec un membre en moins. Le groupe se serra un peu, afin de s'assurer une certaine marge; Jack se prit l'arme de Daniel dans les côtes, ce qui le fit grimacer. Ce fut la dernière expression de visage qu'Ayla et Ta'cri eurent de lui, car il disparut la seconde suivante, pour réapparaître dans le vaisseau ennemi.

* * *

De mémoire, Jack passa en revue les diverses manœuvres qui suivirent, qui avaient toutes pour but de mettre la main sur le maître Goa'uld. Le plan ne s'était toutefois pas déroulé comme initialement prévu : ils avaient dû composer en chemin. Le Goa'uld avait, il semblerait, eu vent de la trahison, et il s'était barricadé dans le cockpit en attendant que ses sbires fassent le ménage. Pour contre-attaquer, l'équipe s'était scindée en deux : Daniel, Teal'c vers le cockpit, et Sam, le Tok'ra infiltré dénommé O'lan et lui pour prendre d'assaut le poste de commande, afin de contrôler l'ouverture des portes. Mission qu'ils menèrent à bien : ils s'apprêtaient à aller prêter main forte à la seconde équipe en faction lorsque…

* * *

Une pluie de tirs Jaffas les surprit, et Jo'lin eut juste le temps de voir O'lan s'écrouler avant de commander la fermeture et le verrouillage immédiats de toutes les portes du poste. Lorsqu'il fit volte face, son cœur manqua un battement ; il lui sembla que la seconde qui suivit se prolongea, alors que son cerveau enregistrait la vision du corps affalé de Sam, et que son regard se braquait instantanément sur l'auréole de sang qui imprégnait le tissu au niveau de sa cuisse. Il sortit de son hébétement et se précipita vers elle, écartant ses mains crispées qui s'agitaient déjà :

- Laissez-moi faire, Carter, ordonna-t-il sans aucun tact.

Il n'était pas médecin, il n'avait jamais suivi la moindre formation médicale ; mais les rudiments de gestes de premiers secours qu'il avait appris sur le tas et son expérience du terrain lui fit presser la plaie avec assurance, arrachant un cri étouffé à sa subordonnée. Bousculé par l'urgence, il ôta sa veste et son tee-shirt, et utilisa ce dernier pour improviser un pansement de fortune qu'il serra autant qu'il put. Une des mains de Sam prenait appui par terre, tandis que l'autre partit à la recherche d'un défouloir et attrapa l'épaule de Jack, qu'elle comprima alors qu'il essayait de stopper l'hémorragie, ou du moins de la réduire. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans sa chair, et une onde stimulatrice lui traversa le corps, et bien qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, Jack savait qu'elle n'était ni causée par la douleur, ni par le stress, mais par un désir tapi et tabou, hors de propos. Un élan violent que le contact de Sam réveillait.

Cette prise de conscience ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, et Jack la balaya aussitôt, comme si elle n'avait jamais eu lieu. Les traits du visage de son second se détendirent légèrement, alors que le pansement improvisé était en place. Jack prit quelques secondes pour évaluer la situation : ils étaient hors de danger, le pouls d'O'lin était régulier ; ils ne pouvaient compter que sur Daniel et Teal'c pour sortir de leur cage sécurisée, et mener à bien la mission. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Jack O'Nell détestait attendre, et ce n'était pas son symbiote qui allait rattraper ce travers.

Sam insista pour se lever : il la redressa, et elle prit appui sur son épaule en claudiquant. Il passa sa main autour de sa taille pour la soutenir; sa paume rencontra sa hanche dénudée, et le contact de sa main lui sembla soudain brûlant. Elle s'appuya contre un muret, mais il ne s'éloigna pas. Il ne pouvait pas partir, il ne pouvait pas cesser de la toucher. Sa vulnérabilité, son torse nu, l'adrénaline, l'odeur du sang : le cocktail lui faisait perdre la tête. Ses mains, ses mains de militaire endurci, tremblaient. Il dérapait. Il le savait, sans vouloir en prendre réellement conscience. Elle se retrouva coincée entre le muret et lui ; elle eut le réflexe de le pousser légèrement pour l'inciter à la laisser respirer… Il rejeta rudement la main récalcitrante, d'un mouvement brutal du bras. Les yeux qu'elle leva vers lui aurait dû le dissuader d'aller plus loin : il y lut la surprise, et la méfiance. Mais au contraire, quelque chose en lui se détraqua à cet instant précis, à ce point de rupture.

Elle était sur ses gardes, alerte comme une bête traquée. Et il aimait ça : il jubilait, tel un chasseur devant sa proie.

Il distingua le désir de l'obsession, il sépara l'homme du prédateur. Il comprit qu'il n'était que le premier, mais que le deuxième n'était pas de lui. En un éclair, frappé d'hébètement, il saisit que la rage, le sadisme, la bestialité qui l'habitait ne lui était pas propre. Et s'il était étranger à ces sentiments, à cette conduite, alors elle ne pouvait venir que d'un seul être.

L'angoisse, l'horreur et l'incrédulité se mêlèrent en lui, en un cocktail explosif, qui se déversa dans ses veines et le paralysa. Par la suite, il ne fut que spectateur.

Ses lèvres écrasèrent les siennes, en un baiser vorace, sans aucune retenue. Une main lui agrippa la taille de manière possessive, le rapprochant de son bassin brûlant. Elle réagit aussitôt, se cabrant pour échapper à son emprise, en vain. Ses deux mains sur son torse ardent, elle cherchait à le repousser tandis qu'il lui pétrissait les reins, à la broyer. Faisant appel à ses cours d'arts martiaux, elle lui décocha un coup dans le plexus qui le fit reculer ; elle profita du peu de répit pour se précipiter vers son arme. Il la rattrapa sans perdre de temps et elle tomba à terre, poussant un cri de douleur lorsque son genou heurta le sol; sans abandonner, elle chercha à ramper jusqu'à l'arme salutaire, mais il la retourna brusquement et la cogna au visage, une première fois.

Il était assis sur elle, et arracha brusquement son tee-shirt avec une force animale. Ses mains se promenèrent sans aucune pudeur sur sa poitrine, la sortant de son état second. Elle rua, para les bras qui se jetaient sur elle. Elle lui criait d'arrêter, tandis que les mains s'attaquaient à son pantalon, le baissant sur ses jambes. Sa paume se plaqua sans aucun préambule entre ses cuisses, la frottant avec une excitation primaire. Elle savait que ses mouvements de défense ne ressemblaient d'ores et déjà à rien, qu'elle cédait à la panique. Au troisième coup de poing, alors qu'elle se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement, elle cessa de se révolter ; elle se sentit flancher, perdre la raison face à la peur tétanisante qui s'emparait de chacun de ses membres et de chaque parcelle de son esprit : ses ordres ressemblaient alors à s'y méprendre à des supplications. Des prières qui n'eurent aucun effet sur son agresseur, qui s'attaquait à sa propre braguette, tout en maintenant les deux mains de sa victime d'une poigne ferme.

Elle sentait le sang poisseux sous sa cuisse, son genou l'élançait violemment et sa tête lui tournait, au bord de la perte de connaissance. Elle continua de lutter contre l'inconscience, contre la violence, et reprit ses ruades ; mais elle était diminuée. Toutefois, elle se battrait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus une once de force ; et alors elle ne serait plus là lorsqu'il disposerait de son corps. Ce qu'elle fit : jusqu'au dernier instant, elle n'abandonna pas.

* * *

La nausée revint, et il se prit la tête entre les mains. Le visage amoché de Sam, ses mouvements désordonnés, ses cris douloureux, la violence des coups : tout se rejouait sous ses paupières closes, sans lui laisser de répit. Il n'oublierait jamais. De toutes les choses monstrueuses auxquelles il avait assisté, celle-ci était de loin la pire, la plus inhumaine. Cette sensation d'ascendant, cette jouissance du pouvoir, cette excitation incontrôlable… Ce n'était pas la sienne, mais il l'avait ressenti. Il l'avait « partagée » avec son initiateur.

Jo'lin. Jo'lin était la source de ce mal, Jo'lin était le monstre. L'essence même de la déchéance, tapie en lui, attendant le moment de surgir et de révéler sa véritable nature. Et il ne l'avait pas repéré, et surtout il n'avait pas su l'arrêter. Jo'lin était en lui, et il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à Sam, celle qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Pire, il avait été l'instrument : il l'avait frappé, il l'aurait violée, si O'lan, ne reprenant pas conscience, ne l'avait pas assommé.

Puis ça avait été le noir : Jack O'Neill aurait voulu ne jamais en sortir. Et après coup, il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir s'attarder dans cette fuite de la réalité…


	6. Chapter 6

Comme il ne cessait de le regretter, chacun des moments qu'il avait passé habité par Jo'lin était gravé dans sa mémoire, de façon nette et indélébile. Excepté le moment de son réveil. Etait-ce dû au fait qu'il était complètement drogué, ou parce que la prise de conscience avait été trop rude, trop choquante ? De ce capharnaüm de sentiments vertigineux, il lui sembla se souvenir la sensation de s'être réveillé après un cauchemar atroce, l'horreur qui lui étreignait le cœur alors qu'il se prenait la réalité de plein fouet, la nausée et le dégoût ; il croyait même avoir vomi, à côté du lit. Peut-être que non, en réalité. En tout cas, il en avait eu envie : envie de vomir cet enfer, cette chose qui partageait son corps. Et il avait hurlé, hurlé comme un sauvage, s'était agité comme un possédé pour qu'on lui retire cette atrocité, pour qu'on arrache ce monstre de ses entrailles. Sans succès.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé pour la seconde fois, Jo'lin était toujours là.

* * *

- Ce poitrail coupera toute communication entre les deux êtres cohabitant dans le corps de Jack O'Neill, répéta le Tok'ra. Seule cette télécommande décidera de la personne que nous souhaitons entendre.

- Ne perdez pas de temps, et activez-la, fit sèchement Jack.

_- Je suis désolé, Jack. Désolé pour tout. _

Ce furent les dernières paroles que Jo'lin partagea avec Jack avant que la machine ne les sépare. Ces excuses engendrèrent une montée d'adrénaline dans son corps, et Jack trembla intérieurement de colère et de dégoût. Comment osait-il ? Il attendit une minute, aux aguets, avant de lever le visage vers Daniel :

- Ca fonctionne.

Il le sentait toujours, errant quelque part dans son corps mais il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait, et ne pouvait plus ni lui parler ni l'entendre. Comme s'il savait qu'il y avait une ville de l'autre côté du fleuve, mais qu'il n'y avait ni pont, ni bateau pour traverser le cours d'eau, ni de lignes téléphoniques pour communiquer. Il vit la télécommande être fixée au mur, et nota que son poitrail luisait d'une lumière bleue. Alors qu'il faisait ses constatations, Daniel ramenait une chaise et s'asseyait de l'autre côté des barreaux. Jack brisa le silence :

- On n'aurait pas pu tout simplement l'ôter de mon corps ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, expliqua Daniel, en joignant les mains dans un geste qu'il réitérait souvent lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à énoncer quelque chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Evidemment, les volontaires ne se bousculent pas pour accueillir un meurtrier.

- Ca, et le fait qu'un nouvel hôte pourrait fausser le procès. Croyez-moi, cette technologie est la meilleure solution.

Le détenu se prit la tête entre les mains, sous le regard soucieux de son ami. La question le démangeait, lui brûlait les lèvres, le hantait. Mais il ne la posa pas. Parce que prononcer son nom était encore trop douloureux. Parce que s'il franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres, c'était comme s'il la salissait, encore. Il changea de sujet :

- Vous êtes mon avocat ?

- Rien n'a encore été décidé.

- Je veux que ce soit vous.

Il ne le regarda pas. Il resta tête baissée, à scruter le sol grisâtre de sa cellule de détention. Avant d'ajouter après les quelques secondes de silence qui suivirent :

- A moins que vous n'ayez des doutes sur mon innocence.

Il n'y croyait pas néanmoins l'idée lui fit l'effet d'un étau lui broyant la cage thoracique, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Pourquoi avait-il donc besoin de l'entendre ? En était-il venu à douter de ses propres amis ? Il vit dans le coin de l'œil Daniel empoigner avec émotion un barreau :

- Jack, ne dites plus jamais une chose pareille. Plus jamais.

Jack releva la tête, et croisa le regard voilé de son coéquipier. Daniel Jackson, l'archéologue quelque peu maladroit sur le terrain militaire, le chercheur passionné et humain, l'ami courageux et fidèle, qu'il contemplait après plus de huit ans de complicité. Il reconnaissait le doute dans son regard, sa crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur :

- Je sais que vous êtes le meilleur pour me défendre. J'ai toute confiance en vous, lui assura-t-il.

- Je vous défendrais, promit-il en retour.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul à l'heure du coucher, avec pour seule perspective le procès du lendemain, il ne pouvait s'endormir sans repenser à la dernière émotion que Jo'lin avait partagé avec lui : un regret sincère et démesuré. La colère l'empêchait toutefois de s'interroger sur le pourquoi de ces excuses.

* * *

Voilà comment la descente aux enfers avait commencé. Voilà comment Jack O'neill s'était retrouvé derrière les barreaux, privé de liberté, le temps d'un procès humiliant et à l'issue incertaine. Une issue qui pouvait très bien s'avérer être la prison à vie, s'il était reconnu coupable. Mais à qui mentait-il ? Vivre avec ses souvenirs dans la tête et cette culpabilité dans l'âme, c'était déjà être condamné à perpétuité. Acquitté, à des milliards d'années lumières du lieu où il avait été l'instrument du crime, ne se sentait-il pas toujours aussi misérable ?

* * *

La cour de jugement Tok'ra n'était pas bien différente de la cour martiale. Le juge dominait l'assistance du haut de son estrade, composée de Tok'ras et de Tau'ris de manière équitable pour ne pas créer de conflits. Le procès n'était pas ouvert au public, néanmoins Jack avait pu remarquer la présence de Ta'cri dans le fond de la salle avant de s'installer sur le banc des accusés. Elle n'avait pas cillé, mais son attitude figé et son regard vide d'émotion en disait long sur le besoin qu'elle avait de conserver le contrôle de ses actes. Mais ce n'était pas la présence qu'il redoutait le plus.

Son regard balaya la salle, et un sentiment amer le saisit à la gorge alors qu'il constatait que Sam n'était pas là. Il croisa le regard de Teal'c, qui l'assura de son soutien d'un signe de tête discret. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas voulu venir. Il aurait aimé le comprendre, peut-être y parvenait-il un peu ; mais cela ne soulagea pas son envie de tout laisser tomber.

* * *

_J'ai été lâche. _

_La vérité, c'est que j'ai souvent été lâche pour tout ce qui vous touchait, de loin ou de près. Non, je crois qu'on peut étendre ce principe à toute ma vie sentimentale. J'ai été lâche en me laissant béatement entraîner dans ce mariage avec Pete, j'ai été lâche en vous laissant établir cette distance entre nous... J'ai été lâche de vous abandonner, au milieu des requins, pour votre première comparution. _

_Mais aurai-je vraiment pu endurer ce qui suivit, le début de cette mascarade, sans y être préparée ? cette hargne avec laquelle l'avocat allait vous confondre, la vilité de ses arguments, la manière dont il allait s'immiscer dans nos vies pour les servir en pâture à ceux qui se prétendaient nos alliés ? Aurai-je pu seulement tenir en place, alors qu'on m'utilisait pour vous dénigrer ? Vous, qui m'avez toujours traité avec le plus grand égard, considéré avec le plus grand respect et qui m'avez accordé votre confiance et votre amitié, malgré vos précédents préjugés sur les femmes militaires et sur les scientifiques. Vous qui m'avez épaulé pendant plus de huit ans, là où tout être humain aurait passé son chemin. Vous qui ne m'avez jamais laissé. _

_Alors, j'ai honte. J'ai honte d'être restée assise dans ma cuisine, uniquement troublée par la minuterie de l'horloge, le regard perdu dans le vague, pendant que vous vous débattiez à des années lumières de là. _

_J'ai été lâche. _

_Mais j'étais tétanisée, mon Général. J'avais si froid, un froid qui prenait sa source au creux de ma cuisse bandée et remontait le long de ma colonne vertébrale, me laissant aussi glacée que le marbre. Les évènements des derniers jours avaient un tel goût d'irréalité… La scène se rejouait sous mes yeux, mais ce n'était pas vous, ce n'était pas moi. C'était ma douleur, c'était votre combat, mais ce n'était pas nous. _

_Daniel dit que ça n'a rien de surprenant, qu'à défaut d'oublier, c'était souvent plus facile de projeter. D'extérioriser. _

_Ca n'a rien de plus facile, mon Général. L'horreur m'étreint toujours le cœur, à la pensée de ce que ce monstre nous a fait. Dans mes nuis agitées, j'entendais son souffle anarchique et bestial à mon oreille. _

_Je suis Colonel, je ne fuis pas devant le devoir, je me confronte au danger. Mais ce que j'avais à perdre à ce procès, c'était bien plus que tout ce dont j'étais prête à me séparer. Je n'étais pas prête, mon Général. Je n'étais pas prête à nous perdre. _

_

* * *

_

- D'après vos dires précédents, vos relations étaient en bons termes. Vous attendiez-vous à un tel comportement de la part du Général ?

- Je dois dire que non… j'ai été totalement pris de court.

Ce disant, Jo'lin baissa la tête, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était douloureux. Ses poings se serrèrent, et Jack eut envie de frapper comme jamais. Mais qui frapper ? Lui-même ? Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur son corps; il ne pouvait qu'entendre, entendre cet hypocrite établir de sa propre bouche sa culpabilité. Déverser ses mensonges tout aussi éhontés les uns que les autres.

- Que s'est-il passé, selon vous ?

- Je… J'ai été complètement dépassé… Dépassé par la violence de sa pulsion…

Il regardait ses mains se nouer et se dénouer, affichant un sentiment évident de culpabilité. Daniel le regarda sans ciller, sans un signe de contrariété. Un murmure traversa la salle, témoignant de l'échange des impressions parmi l'assistance.

- Je… Je n'ai rien pu faire… J'aurais dû pouvoir.

- Nous sommes tout deux conscients que si vous aviez pu réagir, vous l'auriez bien évidemment fait. Vous entreteniez donc de bons rapports avec le Général ; quel aperçu aviez-vous de sa relation avec le Colonel ?

- Ils étaient en bons termes.

- Avaient-ils une liaison ? enchaîna-t-il de but en blanc.

- Non, pas que je sache.

- Pas que vous sachiez ?

- Et bien… Nous n'étions pas mêlés, mais il y avait cette sorte de… d'attirance, que tout le monde pouvait sentir, je pense. Mais rien de plus concret.

- Pourriez-vous définir cette attirance comme une tension sexuelle ?

- Oui, répondit-il après avoir dégluti.

Daniel baissa les yeux, sensible aux murmures probants du public. L'angle d'attaque de l'avocat était horriblement prévisible, mais surtout efficace. Devait-il décider de contrer l'attaque ou de détourner le sujet quand son tour viendra ? L'ignorer ne ferait que renforcer l'argumentation de son confrère, mais il n'avait rien pour parer : il était le premier à regarder Jack et Sam se tourner autour sans jamais s'avouer leurs sentiments. Même s'ils restaient toujours professionnels, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas deviner leur attirance mutuelle. Et à présent, la défense Tok'ra allait décortiquer la vie sentimentale de Jack, dénaturant la relation toujours empreinte de respect que ses deux amis maintenait depuis des années. La peur d'échouer et un sentiment brûlant d'injustice lui empoignait le ventre.

- Je vais laisser s'exprimer la défense adverse, clôtura l'avocat, fier de son petit effet derrière son air pincé.

Daniel se leva, masquant son hésitation. Il n'avait rien pour défendre efficacement, mais il pouvait toujours attaquer. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, mais il se devait de tenter de déstabiliser :

- Et comment trouvez-vous Samantha Carter ?

- Elle a prouvé ses compétences et son courage.

- Je voulais dire, en tant que femme. Vous êtes masculin, non ?

- Oui.

Daniel le sentit plus méfiant, sur la défensive. Il insista, alors que le silence régnait :

- Alors, vous plaît-elle ?

- Je la connais à peine.

- La question est simple : la trouvez-vous séduisante ?

- Oui, comme probablement tous les hommes de cette salle.

- Comme Jack O'Neill, donc.

Jo'lin ne répondit pas. Daniel fit quelques pas, se retourna vers le juré :

- Comment peut-on accuser le général O'Neill d'éprouver une attirance pour cette femme ? Si c'était le mobile d'un crime, vous seriez probablement tous sur ce banc d'accusé.

- Tout le monde ici en est conscient, docteur Jackson. Nous attendons les autres éléments, intervint le juge, pour amener à avancer le débat.

- Bien, j'insisterais seulement sur le fait que Jack O'Neill a travaillé plus de huit ans avec le colonel Carter, et que leurs relations ont toujours été celle d'une authentique amitié. Et un mois après l'arrivée de Jo'lin, il y a agression ? Vous conviendrez que cela ne tient pas debout. Il a été pris de court, dit-il ?

Daniel se tut, emporté par sa plaidoirie. Il savait qu'il s'engageait sur une pente glissante : le fondement de la société Tok'ra reposait sur la cohabitation entre deux êtres dans un même corps. Il ne pouvait pas dire, ni même insinuer, que le symbiote avait tout pouvoir sur son hôte, qu'il pouvait en faire sa marionnette. Cela toucherait l'essence même de leur mode de vie cela les faisait passer pour des Goa'ulds, leurs ennemis. Pourtant, Jo'lin avait bel et bien abusé de ce pouvoir comment le faire accepter sans heurter ?

- Une authentique amitié, dites-vous, intervint l'avocat Tok'ra. Si je peux vous ramenez à la réalité…

Sans attendre une réplique, il déambula devant l'assemblée tout en enchaînant, prenant appui sur dossiers :

- Une affaire remontant aux prémices d'SG1, pour commencer en douceur, est assez évocatrice. Voulez-vous laisser le Général O'Neill nous confirmer les faits ?

Le boîtier passa au bleu, à la plus grande impuissance de Daniel. Il ne voyait pas où son confrère du jour voulait en venir, mais son air de requin affamé ne signifiait rien de bon :

- Par exemple, le virus qui s'est introduit au SGC, la première année de votre affectation à SG1. Est-il exact que le Colonel Carter, alors Capitaine, vous a embrassé et aurait tenté de poursuivre ses élans intimes ?

Jack remua les doigts, pas encore habitué à reprendre subitement le contrôle de son corps. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme, et les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait sans doute esquissé un sourire : huit ans après, le souvenir du désir sauvage de Carter envers sa personne, dans le vestiaire, pouvait être pris avec plaisanterie. Quelques années après, ils en avaient d'ailleurs ri, d'un rire un peu nerveux certes, mais sincère.

- Vous manquez de préciser qu'elle était alors sous l'emprise du virus, qui nous faisait retourner à nos instincts les plus primaires. Dont celui de copulation.

- C'est en effet spécifié mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- La réponse est…

Qu'avait-il ressenti à ce moment-là ? Surprise, désir, décontenancement ? Dès leur première rencontre, plutôt électrique, Jack avait été attiré par elle, d'une manière insidieuse mais toujours présente. Cela n'était pas réellement arrivé depuis Sara. Enfin, il avait désiré d'autres femmes –il restait un homme- mais d'une manière automatique, désintéressée, presque désespérée. Dans la fusion des corps, il aimait l'oubli... mais l'illusion était fugace, et il les quittait le lendemain, aussi vide et morose qu'avant.

Avec Sam, ça avait été différent. Dès le premier regard, dès la première réplique, il avait su que c'était différent. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était si ce serait bénéfique ou non.

Huit ans après, il se souvenait de leur premier baiser, et considérait l'imbécile qui ne savait pas encore l'importance que cette femme, qui l'enlaçait avec tant d'ardeur, aurait dans sa vie.

- … oui.

- En sa qualité de leader de SG1, Sam l'a reconnu comme mâle alpha le choix était sensé, se permit Daniel.

- Merci de votre précision, Docteur Jackson.

Il n'insista pas, sachant que l'impression qu'il voulait susciter au public était passée. Il souleva une feuille, et poursuivit :

- Nous pouvons aussi faire allusion au test Za'tarc.

Jack serra les poings sous la table, au point que ses jointures virèrent au blanc, alors qu'il exposait un visage impassible aux yeux de tous. Mais Daniel vit le coin de ses yeux se plisser légèrement, son faciès se figer : l'avocat avait touché une corde sensible. Il n'avait jamais su le fin mot de l'histoire : le sujet avait été visiblement trop éprouvant pour ses deux amis, et il avait respecté leur mutisme. Et ce qui importait le plus à ce moment-là avait été la bonne nouvelle : aucun des deux n'était un Za'tarc, leurs vies étaient sauvegardées. Mais à quel prix allaient-ils le payer aujourd'hui ?

- Un test Za'tarc, au cours duquel vous avez admis, je cite : « Tenir à elle plus que je ne suis sensé le faire ». Est-ce bien là vos termes ?

Il releva la tête vers l'accusé, le regard triomphant derrière son attitude très professionnelle. Jack soutint son regard, refusant de courber l'échine. Ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses à l'ennemi. Pourtant, dieu sait que ce fourbe avait tapé dans le mille.

Ce test, cet aveu arraché… Pour sauver sa vie, pour sauver la sienne. Parce qu'à ce moment, toutes les barrières étaient tombées; parce que la préserver était la seule chose qui importait. Il avait été prêt à subir les expériences, à risquer sa vie pour lui laisser une chance. Avant qu'elle n'intervienne, qu'elle ne lui explique ; parce que Carter était un génie. Parce que Sam avait toujours été plus courageuse et honnête que lui.

Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit présente. Peut-être qu'il se serait senti plus fort, avec son soutien. Peut-être qu'elle l'aurait un peu soulagé du poids de son secret, ce secret qu'il portait depuis tellement longtemps et qui avait été maintes fois menacé ; ce secret que ce Tok'ra cherchait à traquer et briser avec tant d'acharnement.

- Oui.

Il se sentait aussi vulnérable qu'à découvert, sous les feux ennemis. Sans doute l'était-il. Quoique qu'il ajoute, cela ne le rendrait que plus coupable aux yeux du jury. Alors il se tut. Il serra les dents, et contempla cette assemblée qui déciderait de ce qui restait de sa vie.

- Vous conviendrez qu'on ne peut réellement parler d'une « authentique amitié », comme le décrivait si bien mon cher collègue, conclut froidement l'avocat Tok'ra, en refermant son dossier.

Daniel savait qu'il n'avait qu'une seule chance d'assurer une défense convenable, mais il ne pouvait lancer sa stratégie sans en parler à Jack avant. Il se refusait de trahir son ami, même si cela pouvait lui servir : d'ailleurs, s'il le prenait au dépourvu, ce dernier se braquerait, et tout l'effet s'effondrerait. Il prit sur lui pour se lever et s'adressa au juge :

Je me vois dans l'obligation de demander la poursuite de ce procès demain : nous ne pouvons rendre justice sans avoir entendu le Colonel Samantha Carter.

Le juge quêta la réaction de l'autre avocat, qui fit savoir que c'était une remarque tout à fait juste. Sans objection formulée par ce dernier, le juge accorda à Daniel sa requête, et congédia l'assemblée.


	7. Chapter 7

Il était au pied du mur. Piégé, acculé comme un vulgaire animal. Que ressentait Jo'lin en cet instant ? Il haïssait cette question, détestait l'intérêt involontaire qu'il portait à son colocataire. Ou, devrait-il penser, son parasite, son envahisseur… Cette solitude brutale, nouvelle, le déstabilisait plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Il en résultait un sentiment de désorientation, de vulnérabilité, comme s'il avait perdu une partie de lui-même. Et malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, c'était ce que Jo'lin avait été, d'une façon infime mais réelle. En quelques jours, il avait beaucoup perdu : celui qu'il s'était pris à considérer comme un ami, celle qu'il aimait, son intégrité et le peu de tranquillité d'esprit qu'il s'était battu pour retrouver.

Tout être normalement constitué serait triste, désespéré. Jack l'était, mais il avait l'habitude passée et l'obligation psychologique de ne pas le montrer. Et le meilleur moyen était d'être en colère. La colère le préservait de la douleur, de l'apitoiement. Mais cette haine se tarissait, gagnée par la lassitude… Et c'était ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Que lui restait-il après cela ?

Jack fuyait ces considérations, lorsque Daniel fut introduit. Il ne se leva pas pour accueillir son ami, et resta assis, les coudes appuyées sur ses cuisses, penché en avant :

- Ce n'était pas probant, hein ?

- Pas vraiment, non, admit son avocat.

- Je croyais que vous alliez voir Carter.

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son nom depuis ; il lui sembla qu'il lui écorchait la gorge. Pourtant, parler d'elle soulevait en lui une sorte d'espoir, un sentiment vague de soulagement… Il fallait croire qu'il était masochiste.

- J'y vais en sortant d'ici.

Il ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de fixer stoïquement son protégé, mains jointes. Semblant attendre quelque chose qui ne venait vraisemblablement pas. N'étant pas réputé pour sa grande patience, Jack céda :

- Vous voulez me parler de quelque chose, Daniel ?

- Oui, effectivement.

- Alors crachez le morceau, qu'on en finisse, fit-il un peu abruptement.

Daniel le dévisagea de son regard le plus sérieux :

- Jack, vous savez pourquoi la défense rencontre un tel succès ?

- Parce que le tribunal est Tok'ra, et que le jury est acheté ?

- Non, c'est parce qu'elle utilise des arguments qui parlent. Les faits sont ceux qu'ils sont, et il est difficile d'émettre un verdict alors qu'ils ne sont ni favorables ni défavorables à aucun d'entre vous deux.

- Allez à l'essentiel, le pressa Jack, qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

- La défense Tok'ra joue sur le mobile, sur la corde des sentiments : ce sont des choses qui parlent à des êtres humains ! Et il est vrai que sur ce terrain, vous avez nettement plus de mobiles que Jo'lin d'avoir causé du tort à Sam.

- Je n'avais aucune raison, Daniel, se retint de hurler Jack, serrant les dents et les poings. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune raison de lui faire du mal.

- Je sais Jack, mais il y a cette… attirance réciproque.

Jack ne répondit pas. Dans un réflexe lointain et archaïque, il aurait aimé lui dire de se mêler de ses oignons, de vivre ses fantasmes ailleurs et que d'ailleurs, ça ne le regardait pas… Comme il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le faire, de manière plus courtoise. Mais l'heure n'était plus aux taquineries.

- Tout le monde le sait. Jack, le seul moyen de défense que nous ayons est de nous servir de vos sentiments comme d'un bouclier, et non comme d'une arme.

- Ca a l'air d'une jolie métaphore.

- Vous devez parler de ces sentiments. Faire comprendre au jury que ce n'est pas qu'une attirance sexuelle, que c'est plus que ça. Et qu'étant donné les sentiments que nous nourrissez à son égard, la dernière chose que vous auriez pu faire, c'était lui faire du mal.

- Laissez tomber, Daniel.

Sa voix était désinvolte pourtant, sa gorge était soudainement devenue sèche, et son cœur papillonnait dans sa poitrine, trahissant son malaise.

- Non !

Daniel se leva dans une brusque impulsion :

- Non, Jack, je ne laisserais pas tomber. Il s'agit de votre vie, et si cela ne vous suffit pas, de l'avenir du SGC. Et, car je crois que c'est cela qui vous touche un tant soit peu, la vie de Sam. Vous n'imaginez pas la culpabilité, la…

- La culpabilité ?

Jack se leva à son tour, fit face à son ami :

- Que savez-vous de la culpabilité ? Qu'en sait-elle ? Dites-moi, vous qui savez tout, dites-moi comment je pourrais lui parler de sentiments après ce que je lui ai fait ? Après l'avoir battue, bafouée, trahie ? Comment pourrai-je la regarder dans les yeux durant le procès, et parler de sentiments ?

Leurs visages étaient proches, uniquement séparés par les barreaux, infranchissables. Jack reprit son souffle, enhardi par sa tirade, tandis que son homologue répondit sans se départir de son calme :

- Si vous pensez ainsi, alors c'est qu'il a gagné. Vous ne pouvez parler comme vous le faites en tant qu'acteur de cette monstruosité, ou c'est qu'il vous a convaincu de votre culpabilité. Que vous vous êtes convaincu.

Un silence emplit la salle, uniquement troublé par la respiration anarchique du détenu. Daniel reprit d'une voix plus franche :

- Avez-vous tenté de violer Sam, Jack ?

Les mots lui firent l'effet d'une lame tranchante et étrangement glacée, qui lui transperçait le torse. Le film se rejouait dans sa tête : devant ses yeux, il voyait son visage tuméfié, la cuisse rouge écarlate, la bouche déformée dans un hurlement, puis entrouverte dans une supplication muette, les yeux effrayés, surpris, humides… Et ses poings qui frappaient, cognaient, harcelaient, faisant grimper en son être une jouissance animale et incontrôlable…

A tel point qu'un bref instant, l'espace d'une microseconde, il ne savait plus quelle était la vraie réponse à cette question.

Le froid se diffusa dans tout son organisme, lui vrillant les côtes et lui arrachant un frisson incontrôlé… Une sorte de sueur froide intense. Puis il se ressaisit, se maîtrisa, et prononça d'une voix bousculée :

- Non. Non, ce n'est pas moi, c'est Jo'lin.

- Exact. Souvenez-vous-en, Jack. Alors vous pourrez regarder Sam dans les yeux pendant le procès, et vous expliquerez que vous n'avez pas pu commettre ce crime. Parce que vous tenez trop à elle.

- Je ne peux pas.

Il vit passer une lueur de déception dans les yeux de Daniel, qui baissa d'un ton :

- Sam va venir, et tout faire pour vous sortir de là, comme nous tous. Aidez-la, Jack. C'est le seul moyen de vous sauver, tous les deux.

* * *

Jack perdait un peu la notion du temps, aussi pouvait-il s'être tout aussi bien écouler trente minutes que deux heures lorsqu'une nouvelle personne fut introduite. Il pensa spontanément à Daniel, revenu le harceler pour suivre sa ligne de défense : une option que Jack ne pouvait se résoudre à adopter. Il ne pouvait même l'envisager sérieusement. S'ouvrir, c'était se condamner. Et l'entraîner dans sa chute.

Mais ce n'était pas Daniel. Il le sut dès que les pas se rapprochèrent de sa cellule : c'était une démarche plus légère, féminine. Un instant, son cœur chavira dans sa poitrine, avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas la présence qu'il désirait et redoutait le plus au monde. Les pas étaient trop appuyés, les foulées trop amples pour être celles de Carter. Son esprit tactique de militaire expérimenté se fixa sur la femme la plus probable qui pourrait être ici, et lorsqu'il se redressa, il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il avait deviné.

Ta'cri, ou Ayla -il ne savait précisément à laquelle penser en premier lieu- se tenait derrière les barreaux, le fixant d'un air antipathique. Ses traits étaient creusés, encore plus prononcés que d'ordinaire, donnant à son visage l'expression même de la dureté. Ses yeux d'un vert lumineux avaient un éclat glacial, qui le mirent plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne le montra. Il lui indiqua le boîtier d'un geste vague :

- Pour parler à votre copain de serpent, c'est le bouton à droite, lui dit-il sans une once de sentiment, n'étant pas d'humeur à faire preuve de courtoisie.

- C'est en premier lieu à vous que je veux parler, lui annonça-t-elle d'une voix aussi effilée que ses traits. Comment osez-vous entrer dans sa vie et le faire condamner pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis ? De quel droit vous permettez-vous de détruire un siècle et demi d'honneur et de loyauté ?

Elle n'avait pas un mot plus haut que l'autre. Il devinait derrière chacun de ses syllabes une maîtrise certaine d'elle-même. Il ne fallait pas sortir de la cuisse de Jupiter pour se rendre compte qu'Ayla était intelligente et expérimentée et son mérite était reconnue dans la société Tok'ra. Etre accusé de manière aussi froide et catégorique par cette femme lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

- Parce que vous croyez que je n'ai pas d'honneur à défendre, que ma vie vaut moins que la sienne ? Peut-être parce qu'elle est moins longue, ou tout simplement parce qu'elle a moins de valeur à vos yeux ?

- Je connais Jo'lin, et je suis convaincue de son innocence.

- Mes amis me connaissent aussi, et le sont tout autant de la mienne.

- Vous n'avez eu qu'à les duper durant 10 ans, Jo'lin n'aurait pu me cacher ce penchant pendant 100 de vos années.

- Oui, j'ai pu constater l'étendue de votre relation, assena-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Pour la première fois, Ta'cri perdit son sang froid. Elle s'empara d'un barreau d'une main tremblante tandis qu'elle approchait son visage :

- Ne vous avisez pas de juger notre relation, énonça-t-elle clairement d'un ton tranchant.

Mais il vit qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Jack avait pu constater les accès de réserve de Jo'lin, son besoin de solitude : il s'était reconnu dans ce comportement bien plus souvent qu'il n'oserait le dire à présent. Dans les moments durs, Ta'cri avait dû en souffrir, se sentir rejetée, comme Sara avait dû l'être, en particulier après la mort de Charly. Faire ce parallèle l'écoeura : trouver des points communs avec Jo'lin le révulsait. Ou peut-être avait-il seulement peur ?

Déstabilisée par ce saut d'humeur, Ta'cri recula après avoir soutenu une longue minute son regard. Et elle tourna les talons.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas appuyé sur le boîtier de commande. En vain, Jack se demandait encore pourquoi. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas cherché à parler à Jo'lin ? Pourquoi avait-elle fui ? Avait-elle honte de cet éclat, ou honte de ce que Jo'lin aurait pu lire dans son regard ?

Doutait-elle alors ?

Si jamais l'ombre d'un doute l'avait effleuré, alors elle l'avait enfoui, plus ou moins consciemment, au plus profond d'elle-même. On dit que l'amour rend stupide. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai : Ta'cri était loin d'être stupide. Mais elle était folle ; folle de croire qu'elle pourrait vivre dans le doute et le mensonge, même pour Jo'lin.

* * *

Quand la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit cette fois-là, il sut que c'était elle. Jack O'Neill n'était pas homme à se laisser submerger ; toutefois, lorsqu'il vit les séquelles sur son visage, il se sentit transpercer de part en part par une épée invisible. Les ecchymoses avaient prises une teinte violacée, criardes malgré une discrète couche de fond de teint. Son nez avait dégonflé mais lui semblait encore légèrement tordu ; ses lèvres fines étaient entaillées, amenant un soupçon insupportable : l'avait-il mordu, la lèvre inférieure s'était-elle ouverte sous un coup de poing ou un éclat de dent l'avait-il blessé ?

Un flash s'imposa de nouveau à lui, il sentit encore une fois son poing heurter son visage meurtri, le sang chaud éclaboussant sa main. Et son corps, son corps si excitant se débattant sous le sien, comme une bête désespérée…

Ces sensations, ces images le rendaient fou. Parce qu'il les avait ressenti, parce qu'elles n'étaient venues de nulle part, et de partout à la fois… Où avait été la frontière entre Jo'lin et lui à ce moment-là ? Il s'était déversé en lui, comme un poison acide, avait pris possession de sa chair, mais plus que cela, de son être, y avait déversé sa colère, sa frustration, sa violence… Il n'y avait plus de communication, plus de barrière, juste un seul monstre soumis à ses pulsions et livré à lui-même.

Il se sentait monstrueux.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question.

Sa voix était rauque, plate, comme si elle cherchait à tout prix à en rester maîtresse. C'était sans doute le cas. Elle semblait vouloir rester concentrée :

- Je vais bien, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.

* * *

_Je pense que personne ne s'aventurerait à comparer ma vie à un long fleuve tranquille. De part mon choix de carrière, et surtout de part mon affectation au SGC et mon contact avec la porte des étoiles, j'ai vécu beaucoup d'aventures extraordinaires, que je n'oublierais pour rien au monde, mais aussi de nombreuses épreuves pénibles, pour lesquelles vous m'avez à chaque fois épaulé et soutenu. Et à chaque reprise, je les ai surmontées. _

_Le viol est un danger malheureusement commun, auquel chaque femme peut se retrouver confrontée n'importe quand et n'importe où. Et pourtant, parmi tout ce que j'ai dû affronter, voici une épreuve que je n'avais pas envisagée. Et encore moins par vous. _

_Un viol, c'est se sentir vulnérable, au plus profond de son intimité. Se faire pénétrer de force, c'est se sentir dépossédée, salie, déchirée, rongée. Ce n'est pas seulement la douleur, c'est l'abus. Du moins, c'est ainsi que je le ressentirais, maintenant que j'ai été si proche de le vivre. _

_Et par vous, l'idée était tout simplement insurmontable. _

_Mais ce n'était pas vous, Jack. Je le sais, je l'ai su dès le premier coup. Avez-vous remarqué que jamais je n'ai prononcé votre nom ? A aucun moment. Parce que ce n'était pas vous. _

_

* * *

_

Jack ne trouva rien à dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Et pourtant, il mourrait d'envie de s'excuser, de dire qu'il était désolé. Il se mordit la langue. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça, ce serait se positionner en coupable. Il n'aurait jamais pu lui faire de mal.

Il détestait se répéter cela. Comme s'il cherchait à s'en convaincre, à se rassurer. Il se sentait responsable, tout en sachant qu'il ne l'était pas.

- Il faut en finir, mon Général.

Elle s'efforçait de paraître professionnel, comme si elle allait parler d'une stratégie de guerre. Jack se sentait las : cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à lui-même.

- Daniel a raison : nous devons jouer cartes sur table. Cela me met tout aussi mal à l'aise que vous, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix.

- Vous n'avez pas eu le choix. Vous êtes tout aussi victime que moi dans l'histoire.

- Je pouvais refuser ce symbiote.

Il y eut cette seconde de silence, terrible. Il vit Sam tiquer, prise au dépourvue. Elle fut parcourue d'un tremblement, qu'il ne sut identifier. Quand elle reprit la parole, il comprit qu'elle était animée par le désappointement et la colère :

- Alors, c'est ça ? C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? Que nous méritons ce qui nous arrive pour avoir voulu vous sauver la vie ?

Mériter ? Non, rien de ce qu'il avait pu faire, rien de ce que l'humanité avait pu faire, n'aurait pu justifier ce que Sam avait subi. Et ce qu'il avait dû endurer, il ne l'aurait jamais souhaité à son pire ennemi. Non, ils ne méritaient pas ce qui leur était tombé dessus. Mais il préférait affronter son courroux que sa froideur militaire. Et il aurait surtout préférer mourir que de faire face à son visage dévasté, sur lequel il s'était acharné.

Elle se leva, manquant de renverser le tabouret sur lequel elle se trouvait, lui présentant son dos :

- C'est tellement plus facile, n'est-ce pas ? Tellement plus facile de regretter un choix passé que d'affronter un choix présent… C'est tellement vous, ça !

Il ne voyait pas bien d'où sortait cette accusation, mais il n'avait pas la foi de réfuter. Devant son manque de réaction, elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Il crut la voir retenir ses larmes, mais il n'en était pas certain :

- Le passé est passé, je vous demande de faire le choix de sauver votre peau ou non. Et si votre vie vous importe si peu, pensez aux prochaines victimes potentielles. Si c'est un psychopathe comme vous le prétendez, il recommencera, avec ou sans vous.

Elle conclut en un souffle, essoufflée par sa tirade :

- Je ne peux pas le permettre, Jack. Pour vous comme pour moi, il doit être reconnu coupable. Pour tout le monde.

Il savait qu'elle avait raison : l'enjeu allait au-delà d'eux.

- Je vous en prie… Je serais à vos côtés, à chaque instant.

Elle s'était rassise, et elle passa une de ses mains entre les barreaux. Elle pouvait atteindre sa main, posée sur un de ses genoux ; mais elle attendit qu'il fasse le second pas. Il ne la regardait plus, en pleine délibération intérieure.

- De quoi avez-vous peur ?

Il savait que s'il prenait cette main, il était perdu. Mais il savait que s'il ne la saisissait pas, il la perdait. Comme si son bras pesait des tonnes, il lui prit alors la main, doucement, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle. Elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens, dans un contact étroit et rassurant. Il la sentit se détendre, apaisée. Sa voix, grave et rauque, s'échappa de ses lèvres :

- Ce que je ressens…

Elle fit glisser son pouce le long de la tranche de sa main, et ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation de leurs deux mains jointes :

- C'est tout ce qui me reste… c'est ma force.

L'aveu lui brûla la gorge. Il sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, à tout rompre il ne pouvait relever les yeux.

- C'est notre force, rectifia-t-elle d'un ton à la fois doux et déterminé.

- Je ne veux pas la dévoiler ; je ne peux pas.

Sa gorge était sèche ; il s'humecta les lèvres. Il fixait toujours le sol grisâtre, comme si ce geste pouvait le préserver de son regard. Mais il sentait ces yeux bleus sur lui, il sentait sa main tiède dans la sienne, le raccrochant à la réalité.

- J'ai besoin de vous, Jack…

Besoin de lui ? C'était lui qui avait besoin d'elle. Elle était son port, son sanctuaire. Si elle le quittait, il n'avait plus rien.

- Aidez-moi, je vous en prie. Aidez-moi à nous sortir de là.


	8. Chapter 8

Et j'ai fini les 3 derniers chapitres ! Désolé de cette attente, je vous laisse à la suite. Enjoy!

* * *

Avant d'entrer dans la salle, Jack inspira profondément. Puis, encadré par deux Tok'ras robustes, il emprunta l'allée principale. Le tintement de ces menottes, qui lui paraissait jusqu'alors assourdissant, fût aussitôt recouvert par le vacarme grandissant des conversations qu'il suscitait. Il était déconcerté. Depuis sa séparation de Jo'lin, il ne connaissait plus rien, ne mettait plus de nom sur les visages Tok'ra, ne connaissait même pas l'alliage qui constituait ces liens singuliers. Il avait inconsciemment intégré le savoir de Jo'lin comme le sien, alors qu'il n'en était rien. Bien qu'il vivait très bien sans il y avait à peine quelques mois, il s'en sentait diminué. Tronqué. Tout sentiment de familiarité avec ce lieu, ces personnes, ces coutumes, aussi vague qu'il avait pu être, avait complètement disparu.

Au milieu de son dépaysement, il reconnut le visage de Sam, au premier rang occupé par les appelés à la barre et l'expression impassible de Teal'c, la mine absorbé de Daniel, qui contrastait avec l'émotion de Sam. Il s'assit sur le côté de la vaste salle, face à eux, face à tous, le poitrail bleu, poings liés sur la table. Il savait son visage impénétrable, ce qui lui valait sans doute le manque de sympathie de l'assistance. Ca, et le fait que la majorité, si ce n'est la totalité, le prenait pour un violeur manipulateur.

Daniel commença en introduisant Sam, qui prit alors place à la barre. Il y eut un instant de flottement, alors que l'assemblée découvrait les traits marqués de cette femme, non sans une once de compassion. Elle se présenta au complet, spécifiant son nom, son grade, et son âge, sans ciller.

- Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Jack O'Neill ?

- Huit ans, dès le fondement du SGC. Nous formions alors l'unité SG1.

- Un sacré bout de temps, convint Daniel pour l'auditoire. Comment décririez-vous cet homme, que vous avez, par la force des choses, appris à connaître ?

- C'est sans doute l'homme le plus compétent, courageux et loyal que je connaisse. Il dispose d'une extraordinaire force de caractère, à l'origine d'un soutien sans faille.

- Quelles sont vos relations avec lui ?

* * *

_Nos relations. Avez-vous également ressenti l'ironie de la situation à cet instant, soulevée par cette simple question ? _

_J'ai voulu leur hurler d'aller se faire foutre, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Les jurés, l'assistance, le juge, les avocats ; même Daniel. Leur cracher des injures, les griffer aux visages comme une furie, et me frayer un chemin jusqu'à vous, à coup de dents et d'ongles, et me jeter dans vos bras, vous demander pardon, vous jurer l'absolution. _

_Nos relations. Nous n'avons jamais eu des relations comme nous l'avons espéré ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Ils voulaient m'entendre dire des horreurs, que vous profitiez de votre supériorité hiérarchique pour me ploter au détour d'une mission, pour me faire passer sous votre bureau au SGC ; ou peut-être seulement que votre regard me faisait froid dans le dos, que vos allusions me mettaient mal à l'aise bref, que vous étiez un pervers avéré. Mon Dieu…_

- Je lui confierais ma vie. Je l'ai déjà fait, au sens littéral du terme, et je n'hésiterais pas à le faire de nouveau.

- Qui peut mieux nous indiquer le coupable que la victime elle-même ? Qui, autre que le Colonel Carter, pourrait être plus crédible ?

Daniel revint à son amie :

- Comment expliquez-vous ce qui est arrivé le jour de votre agression ?

- Je sais que Jo'lin a pris le contrôle. Je n'ai pas reconnu mon équipier ; à aucun moment il n'était là.

Daniel n'avait rien à ajouter pour le moment, ce qui arrangea le défenseur Tok'ra, qui ne semblait attendre que cela. Il entreprit de contrecarrer en évoquant une autre théorie, ce à quoi Sam fit une mine interrogative et déjà sceptique.

- J'ai trouvé votre réponse bien pressante quant à vos relations avec le général O'Neill. Voudriez-vous être plus précise ?

- Nos relations se sont toujours inscrites dans le plus grand respect et dans une confiance mutuelle. Nous avons une amitié étroite, comme peut en tisser le côtoiement du danger.

- Etroite ?

- Nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble, si cela est votre question, s'impatienta-t-elle. Nos relations sont professionnelles et amicales.

- Et vos sentiments ? J'ai déjà mis en avant le test Za'tarc au dernier procès. Prétendriez-vous que ses sentiments étaient purement « amicaux » ?

- Nous en avons parlé comme des adultes responsables que nous sommes, et avons convenu ensemble de rester amis.

- Parce que vous aviez le choix ?

Elle ne trouva rien à rétorquer. Elle ragea de se cogner encore une fois à ce mur, à cette loi. Elle avait été une barrière dans sa vie, un obstacle à son bonheur, et maintenant on s'apprêtait à l'attaquer avec, pour mieux l'achever.

- Colonel Carter, pourriez-vous nous rappeler la loi de non fraternisation ?

Elle serra les dents, énervée. Cet homme allait les pousser à bout, et au lieu de faire preuve d'un détachement propice à sa profession, il semblait y prendre un plaisir certain. Elle s'efforça d'expliquer d'une voix égale :

- Il s'agit d'une loi interdisant toute relation amoureuse ou sexuelle entre un subordonné et son supérieur hiérarchique.

- Ce type d'attachement pouvant nuire au bon déroulement des missions, compléta l'avocat Tok'ra, pour justifier son existence.

Comme si l'absence de relation signifiait l'absence de sentiments. Comme si cela supprimait les prises de risque qu'un humain prenait pour un autre. Comme si cela annulait la hiérarchie, signait la rébellion.

* * *

_Croyez-vous que cette non concrétisation m'ait permis de mieux travailler sur le terrain ? Pensez-vous qu'elle nous ait permis de mieux nous concentrer en mission ? Laissez-moi vous répondre : je n'aurais pas pris un risque de moins. Je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à risquer ma vie pour la vôtre, en dehors de toute raison; relation ou pas. Et je sais que vous auriez fait la même chose. Je ne me suis jamais aussi senti en sécurité qu'à vos côtés. Vous et moi, envers et contre tout. _

* * *

- Donc, à moins de risquer vos carrières, cette relation était impossible ? insista l'homme impitoyablement.

- C'est exact.

- C'est assez frustrant. Huit ans de frustration, ça vous rend fou un homme.

- N'importe quel homme passerait à autre chose, et je ne pense pas que le général O'Neill ait eu à en pâtir.

- Combien de relations avez-vous eu ces huit dernières années, Général ?

Ce fut la première fois depuis qu'elle était à la barre que leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle savait que si elle le regardait, elle ne serait pas capable de réfléchir : il y avait trop d'enjeux, trop de stress. Elle avait envie qu'il dise qu'il en avait eu des dizaines, des sérieuses et d'autres non, comme tout homme de son acabit et à la fois qu'il n'y avait qu'elle, que les rares autres n'avaient été qu'un passe-temps. Ou qu'il affirme la première tout en pensant la seconde.

- Quatre, cinq, répondit-il docilement.

- Comment s'appelait votre dernière conquête ?

Jack serra les poings, heurté par l'impertinence de la question. Il croisa de nouveau le regard de Sam, dont les yeux azurs l'appelaient à la conciliation. Il regarda Daniel, qui le suppliait de tout son corps tendu de répondre. Il s'efforça d'articuler avec mauvaise grâce :

- Elle s'appelait Kerry. Nous sommes restés ensemble sept mois.

- Quelle a été la cause de votre rupture ?

- Ces questions n'ont rien à voir avec l'accusation ! s'indigna Daniel, qui sentait que Jack allait craquer.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda le juge.

- Je cherche à savoir si cette rupture a quelque chose à voir avec le Colonel Carter.

- Mon travail me prenait trop de temps, selon elle, mentit froidement Jack sans attendre.

Il soutint le regard du Tok'ra. Celui-ci finit par laisser tomber, voyant que la piste touchait à sa fin. Mais le soupçon, ainsi soulevé, restait dans les esprits. Le Tok'ra en profita pour attaquer :

- Il me semble que de votre côté, Colonel Carter, vous avez manqué de vous fiancer.

- Il s'appelait Pete Shanagan, confirma-t-elle, s'efforçant de faire preuve de bonne foi.

- Quelle a été la réaction de Jack O'Neill ?

_« Ca n'aurait rien changé. » _

La peine, et étroitement mêlée, le soulagement : sa vie était tracée, il n'y avait plus de remous, plus de choix à faire. Jack O'Neill avait décidé pour elle. Et pourtant, inconsciemment, elle avait tant souhaité une autre réponse, souhaiter à en souffrir. Mais c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de rompre plus tard ses fiançailles, il y avait de cela peu de temps.

- Il m'a félicité, comme tous mes amis.

- Bien évidemment. Vous savez ce que je crois ?

Elle s'entendit presque répondre : « sans grande peine ! » mais se contint. Elle avala sa salive, et demanda prudemment, circonspecte :

- Que croyez-vous ?

L'homme se tourna vers l'auditoire, accompagnant sa tirade avec de grands gestes oratoires :

- Je crois que Jack O'neill s'est épris de vous, que tout au long de huit ans de frustration, son béguin est devenu obsession je crois que les fiançailles du Colonel Carter l'ont dévoré d'une jalousie maladive et ont achevé de faire monter la tension à un point insupportable pour l'équilibre psychique déjà instable du Général O'Neill, ce qui l'a fait craqué et commettre cet horrible crime !

Une alarme se déclencha dans la tête de Sam. Pressée par le besoin impérieux de défendre l'être aimé, elle répondit sans prendre le temps de la réflexion :

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Le général O'Neill est un élément clé du SGC : il est doté d'une force de caractère et d'un psychisme plus fiable que n'importe qui !

- Vous niez son histoire : la mort de son fils, son divorce…

- Vous ne pouvez l'attaquer sur des arguments aussi retords ! intervint Daniel, excédé par tant de véhémence.

Le rythme cardiaque de Jack s'accéléra. Ni le temps, ni l'habitude ne le préserva du gouffre qui s'ouvrit en lui à l'évocation de Charly. Ils s'attendaient tous à le voir sortir de ses gonds : Daniel qui le défendait comme un forcené, Sam qui lui intimait du regard de rester calme, l'avocat qui continuait de sa voix claironnante :

- Le Général O'Neill était déjà sur la sellette; son amour contrarié pour sa subalterne a fait effet de déclic !

- Jo'lin a très certainement aussi des blessures antérieures dans ce cas, la perte brutale de son hôte ne l'a-t-il pas affecté au point de perdre tout contrôle sur ses pulsions ? C'est tout aussi plausible ! se lança Sam à corps perdu, becs et ongles sortis.

- Vous croyez ? balaya le Tok'ra sans une once de considération. Plus que la frustration ?

- Cessez de parler de frustration ! Vous ne savez rien, il n'aurait jamais agi comme ça !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Sam. Celle-ci plongea son regard dans celui de Jack, non pas à la recherche d'un quelconque assentiment, mais bel et bien de courage. La tension était lisible dans ses iris bruns : il se savait perdu ; elle sentait l'issue fatale. Ils voyaient la situation leur glisser entre les doigts, comme du sable fin, irrémédiablement, comme un sablier infernal.

Et elle sentit monter en elle une envie indomptable de lui dire, de leur dire, de lui prouver, de graver la vérité dans ces mémoires salis par les mensonges.

Elle mesura sa réponse, et c'est d'une voix à nouveau posée qu'elle assena :

- Parce que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

* * *

_Quand ces mots ont franchis mes lèvres, je savais d'hors et déjà qu'ils ne comprendraient pas. Qu'ils prendraient les arguments qui les arrangent, qu'ils jetteraient le reste et nous piétineraient. Alors pourquoi l'ai-je dit, me demanderez-vous ? Je l'ai dit parce que s'ils devaient vous juger, je tomberais avec vous ; parce que s'ils voulaient vous rouler dans la boue, il fallait qu'ils me salissent aussi. Nous nous en sortions ensemble, ou nous coulions ensemble. _

_A cette lecture, vous devez lever les yeux au ciel. Quelle hypocrisie… Comme si vous n'aviez pas fait la même chose pour moi. Comme si vous ne feriez pas pareille stupidité pour moi. _

* * *

Bien que gênée, Sam fut satisfaite du silence qu'elle occasionna. L'avocat lui-même ne semblait pas avoir prévu pareil aveu, mais il referma bien vite sa bouchée bée et rebondit :

- Donc vous nous avez menti en affirmant n'avoir aucune relation de ce genre avec l'accusé ?

- Absolument pas !

- Alors nous pouvons en conclure que vous vous êtes amusée des sentiments de votre supérieur hiérarchique à ses dépends ; mais le fait que vous soyez une trainée ne change en rien son crime.

Tout se passa très vite. Le sang de Jack ne fit qu'un quart de tour : il prit l'insulte de plein fouet, comme une gifle. Plus prompt que tout le monde, il se leva et avança d'un pas, poussant la table. Il leva un doigt accusateur, rouge de rage :

- Je vous interdis de l'insulter !

L'avocat, aussi bien par prudence que pour conquérir son public, leva les bras en signe de reddition. Mais Jack avait assez attendu, assez écouté les propos blessants, assez enduré les humiliations, pour s'en contenter et se rasseoir tranquillement :

- Encore un mot et je vous assure que je vous tue !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la sécurité. Une décharge électrique lui coupa le souffle : la douleur lui fit perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il se conservait et il bascula la table à terre. L'assistance eut un sursaut de recul devant cette violence. Le courant électrique s'intensifia, et Jack tomba à terre sous le choc d'une nouvelle détonation. Il poussa un cri, mêlé de rage et de douleur. Il se prit la tête entre les mains liées, dont les menottes électriques clignotaient, hésitant entre la teinte bleue et blanche. Le surmenage et la souffrance lui fit perdre la tête, et il se contint de frapper ses menottes au sol, ou d'essayer de les arracher avec les dents, gestes dangereux et dérisoires.

Et alors qu'il s'approchait de l'évanouissement, il le sentit, flirtant dangereusement avec sa conscience. Leurs deux êtres furent pris dans le même tourbillon dévastateur, et lorsqu'ils finirent par se mêler, Jack éprouva comme une explosion sous ses paupières. Il vit une femme, les cheveux bruns emmêlés, essayer de lui échapper ; une autre, à peine sortie de l'adolescence, le toiser avec des yeux emplis de terreur ; deux yeux verts écarquillés s'éteignaient peu à peu, à mesure qu'il serrait ses mains autour de son cou gracile… Leurs odeurs, leurs histoires se superposèrent, leurs terreurs se correspondirent, comme de mauvais échos dans une grotte infinie… Un abîme où il se perdit et finit par lâcher prise…


	9. Chapter 9

Lorsque Jack ouvrit les yeux, il lui sembla s'éveiller d'un long cauchemar. Tout lui revint aussitôt, le tribunal, les insultes, son emportement et surtout, avec une sensation de vertige, les souvenirs… Les souvenirs de Jo'lin.

Derrière les barreaux de sa cellule, Sam, Daniel et Teal'c discutaient, l'air sombre. Lorsqu'ils constatèrent son réveil, ils s'approchèrent, les traits tendus :

- Ca va ? s'enquit Daniel.

- Elle n'était pas la seule, murmura Jack, rassemblant ses esprits.

- Jack, ça va ?

Il leva son regard vers eux, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sam :

- Il y en a eu d'autres. D'autres victimes, précisa-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il ne pouvait plus les voir, mais leurs visages le hantaient. Il se sentait encore se réjouir de leur détresse, avec un plaisir malsain. L'arrière goût de dégoût qu'il avait ressenti ne pouvait en rien atténuer la culpabilité d'être mêlé de prêt ou de loin à un tel mal.

* * *

Malgré la vérité, malgré le temps, malgré ses actes… Leurs visages le hantaient toujours. S'atténueraient-ils au fil des mois, pour disparaître des années plus tard ? Oublieraient-ils leurs expressions, leurs derniers instants ? Ces femmes violées, terrorisées, désespérées… Celles qui avaient résisté, celles qui étaient resté paralysées, celles qui avaient supplié… Certaines avaient-elles survécu ? Les avaient-ils toutes étranglées ? Mon dieu…

Jack laissa son regard dériver sur les conifères cernant son lac, insensible à la beauté du paysage. Le soleil commençait seulement à décliner, annonçant le début de l'après-midi. Il caressa lentement sa barbe négligée : cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il évitait son reflet dans le miroir. Aussi absurde que ça puisse paraître, il avait vu ces visages du point de vue de Jo'lin, et il avait le sentiment frigorifiant que c'était lui que ces femmes regardaient au moment de mourir. Que son visage ait été la dernière image que leurs pupilles aient enregistré.

* * *

- Jack, vous êtes sûr ?

Daniel le toisait avec un regard perçant, cherchant une faille dans la détermination de son ami. Mais il n'y en avait aucune.

- C'est le seul moyen de m'en sortir, se justifia-t-il pour la énième fois.

C'était également le seul argument qui l'obligeait à s'infliger ça. La dernière chose dont il avait envie était de se perdre dans la marée de ces visages effrayés, de ces cris féminins, de ces yeux voilés… Mais il devait s'immerger.

- Je dois savoir où il les a abandonné. Seuls les cadavres nous permettront de me disculper.

Daniel s'inclina devant la pertinence de son projet, au même moment où Teal'c revenait. Tandis que les deux hommes réglaient la puissance de l'arme, Sam se rapprocha de Jack et lui prit la main. Ils se nourrirent du contact l'un de l'autre, dans un silence tacite, et se séparèrent au moment où Teal'c chargea.

- Prêt ?

Il souleva le zat, le pointant vers son ami. Jack serra les dents.

- Prêt.

La décharge l'atteignit de plein fouet, et il s'écroula.

* * *

Ils ne parvinrent jamais à localiser les cadavres. Ils avaient sûrement été abandonné, à pourrir sur le sol qui avait été celui de leurs derniers souffles ; dans les souvenirs, les endroits étaient trop communs pour espérer les identifier. Mais à défaut de leur donner une sépulture, il révéla aux yeux de tous leurs calvaires, ne laissant pas ces crimes impunis. Ca leur faisait une belle jambe… Jack avait surtout l'impression d'avoir détruit plus de vies en leur dévoilant le coupable que d'avoir contenté les mortes. Mais cela s'appelait la justice. Elle laissait souvent un goût amer dans la bouche. Parce que vous en attendez beaucoup, et qu'au final, vous n'êtes pas plus soulagés qu'avant.

Non, la décharge de zat ne lui avait pas permis de découvrir les corps. Mais un détraqué doit pouvoir revivre ses fantasmes, et Jo'lin n'échappait pas à cette règle : des images holographiques étaient cachées dans le coffret qu'il conservait dans sa chambre. Dès que le Tok'ra qui faisait office de procureur en fut informé et devant l'évidence, il prit la décision urgente de séparer le Tok'ra de l'hôte, par peur que le suicide du premier n'entraîne la mort du second.

Il n'y avait pas urgence, mais de cela Jack n'en acquerra la certitude que plus tard. Jo'lin ne voulait pas qu'il meurt. Au contraire, Jack était désormais convaincu qu'il voulait se mêler à lui une dernière fois.

* * *

- Si vous les séparez, Jo'lin ne pourra plus assurer sa défense !

- Ta'cri… Je suis désolé. Il ne peut pas être plus coupable, regretta le procureur.

- Arrêtez de colporter de telles obscénités, assena-t-elle avec une voix tranchante.

Mais Jack sentait la faille, le désespoir derrière son masque de froideur. Il la voyait se débattre contre l'inévitable, lutter pour retarder la vérité. Elle avait seulement besoin de l'aimer encore un peu. De l'aimer légitimement, avant d'être rongée par la honte.

- Je te demande de sortir.

- Je veux rester à ses côtés, déclata-t-elle fermement.

Le procureur n'insista pas. Lui-même était trop bouleversé pour les séparer. Il n'était pas un intime de Jo'lin ; mais son amie Ta'cri le lui avait présenté et il avait été heureux pour elle. Comme elle, il n'avait pas su voir à travers la façade mais lui avait vu les images, vu les horreurs dont Jo'lin se nourrissait le soir venu, seul dans sa chambre… Il fit alors un signe de tête à un technicien, qui retira le poitrail avec précaution.

Jack ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait, mais certainement pas à ça. Il se sentit submergé par un raz-de-marée, un tsunami de sentiments, de souvenirs, d'images, de sons…

_Je suis désolé…_

Il y eut une succession d'hôtes, d'amitiés, puis il vit un coffret que Jo'lin posait sur sa commode… Non, pas Jo'lin ; son nouvel hôte. Il sentit tour à tour la méfiance, l'inquiétude, l'envie, le dégoût, la panique, la peur, la culpabilité… La méfiance envers son hôte aux pensées misogynes et obsédées, l'inquiétude de partager un corps avec un être aussi instable, l'envie qui éclate et devient incontrôlable, le dégoût d'avoir cédé à cette pulsion, la panique devant les conséquences, la peur du regard des autres, d'être condamné… Et la culpabilité, immense, retorde, dévorante…

_Je suis désolé…_

Le temps passe, le chantage s'organise, l'hôte prend vite l'ascendant. Il recommence, recommence. Jo'lin perd pied. Il sait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser passer une fois, qu'il a été faible et naïf, et que maintenant c'était trop tard. Il se dégoûte, il est lâche. Son esprit fuit, il n'est plus vraiment là.

_Je suis désolé…_

Un espoir. La mort de cet hôte, un nouveau corps, une nouvelle âme à côtoyer. Le soulagement se répand: il s'y accroche comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage. Il vit à nouveau. Le temps passe encore, paisiblement, il rencontre Ta'cri : l'amour s'insinue.

_Je suis désolé…_

Puis un jour, nouvelle envie, nouvelle pulsion… Malgré toutes ses précautions, il cède. Il pense à Ta'cri : il doit fuir. Fuir pour la protéger. S'il voulait rester avec elle, il lui fallait une échappatoire : une pauvre victime. Il est désespéré. A chaque hôte, le besoin de violence s'éteint, mais toujours pour mieux renaître. Il sait désormais que c'est son âme qui est malade, son être qui est souillé. Que la perversité s'est insinuée en lui et ne le laissera jamais en paix.

_Je suis désolé…_

Mais c'était fini maintenant… L'idée de sa mort proche l'envahit d'angoisse et de soulagement à la fois. Etrange cocktail que Jack partageait malgré lui. Avec lui.

Jo'lin se retira délicatement de l'esprit de Jack, faisant d'eux à nouveau deux êtres distincts. Mais Jack sentait la membrane qui séparait leurs esprits trembler, fragilisée par l'épuisement du symbiote. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, bouleversé par le déluge d'informations qu'il venait de recevoir et qu'il n'avait pas encore traité.

Une main ô combien désirée se posa sur sa joue rugueuse :

- Jo'lin, mon amour…

Jack sentit l'intéressé tressaillir. Jack s'effaça, laissant Jo'lin prendre le contrôle de son corps, sans réfléchir. Etait-ce parce qu'il était trop sonné pour réagir, ou parce qu'il avait eu pitié de l'être déchiré qui partageait son corps ?

- Jo'lin, dis-leur que tu es innocent.

Il ne leva pas le regard. Ses yeux restèrent braqués sur le sol, fuyant le visage de Ta'cri en train de se décomposer.

- Jo'lin… Dis-moi que tu n'as pas tué ces femmes.

Lentement, sachant qu'il se condamnait, il consentit à croiser son regard. Qu'y lut-elle ? Sa culpabilité, il n'était pas possible d'en douter. Il espérait seulement qu'elle y avait aussi perçu tous les remords qui le hantaient. Il n'y eut pas de mots, pas de contact. Tout se transmit d'un simple regard. Il vit ses traits achever leur décomposition, ses traits ciselés se liquéfier, ne devenant qu'un rictus de souffrance. Il lui sembla que cet effondrement dura une fraction de seconde, et en même temps qu'il s'étirait en une insupportable éternité.

Ta'cri, pas plus qu'Ayla, n'était femme à se montrer en spectacle. Brisée, elle s'échappa de la salle, les yeux embués de larmes. La réalité l'avait rattrapée ; la vérité l'avait détruite. Avant de partir, elle pressa avec désespoir la main de son amant, avec toute l'énergie des dernières fois.

Alors qu'elle s'enfuyait, tournant le dos à son plus grand bonheur déchu, Jack sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue, mince manifestation de la détresse de Jo'lin.

* * *

Et ça avait été l'extraction. Jo'lin n'avait pas résisté. Jack ne s'était pas senti soulagé. Le mal être de Jo'lin le poursuivait au-delà, laissant une empreinte, un résidu dérangeant dans son âme. Etait-ce sa manière d'éprouver de la compassion ? Car consciemment, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui trouver des excuses : il avait détruit sa vie. Son travail, Sam, ses amis, sa réputation… Tout était ébranlé. Et pourtant, il avait senti la souffrance et le regret sincère de Jo'lin. Elle était vraie, et faisait écho à sa propre douleur, passé et présente.

Jack aurait voulu faire plus, tellement plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas changer le passé, les choix et les faiblesses de Jo'lin. Il n'avait pu qu'influencer le futur.

* * *

- Vous n'avez pas votre place ici ! s'emporta Ta'cri.

Trois jours plus tard, sans voix et dans l'incapacité d'expliquer, Jo'lin était sur le point d'être exécuté. Jack s'était finalement senti obligé de venir, pour de multiples raisons qu'il avait du mal à démêler. A n'en pas douter, la première raison était cette femme, dont il avait côtoyé l'amour, et qui maintenant lui crachait sa hargne à la figure.

- Vous voulez vous réjouir de sa mort, c'est ça ?

- Non, Ta'cri.

Il dut être convaincant car la jeune femme quêta la suite de ces paroles :

- J'ai partagé plus que mon corps avec Jo'lin.

Il lui expliqua ce qu'il croyait savoir, que Jo'lin avait développé ce comportement maladif et dépravé suite à sa fusion avec un hôte psychopathe, que ces pulsions ne l'avait par la suite jamais quitté, la tourmente dans lequel il avait vécu, sous le poids de ces massacres… Ta'cri l'écouta : elle but ses paroles, les assimila. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, elle sembla perdue dans ses pensées un instant, puis releva les yeux vers lui :

- Cela n'excuse en rien ces actes, mais donne des réponses qui n'auraient jamais cessé de me tourmenter.

- Je voudrais être à vos côtés, laissa-t-il échapper, surpris lui-même de son audace.

Il comprit alors la véritable raison de sa venue à l'exécution. Il voulait être avec cette femme, l'accompagner, parce que de la même façon que la sensation de mal être de Jo'lin persistait, il lui restait encore de l'affection pour cette femme que Jo'lin aimait éperdument. Et contrairement à la première, la seconde ne lui paraissait en rien un fardeau.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais Jack ressentit son silence comme un assentiment. Ils fixèrent la porte de la salle fatale, avant qu'Ayla ne rompe le silence :

- Ta'cri ne peut s'empêcher de penser que votre version de sa psychopathie pourrait le sauver de la peine de mort. Elle s'en veut, mais elle espérera jusqu'au dernier instant.

Jack se souvint la détresse de Jo'lin, le soulagement de la fin, et surtout, sa peur de faire du mal à Ta'cri… Saisi par les souvenirs, il répondit plus abruptement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

- Il ne le souhaite pas.

- … comment … ?

- Ce qu'il a fait le hante…

Il n'osait pas la regarder. Il se fit violence pour finir :

- Si vous l'aimez, le mieux est de le laisser partir…

- Je ne peux cesser de l'aimer. Et c'est ça le plus dur. Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, je l'aime encore.

Une larme s'échappa du coin de son œil, affranchie.

Elle lui fit confiance, jusqu'au bout. Elle regarda son amour, symbiote hors d'un corps, subir une injection létale, le corps crispé et l'âme tyrannisée. Elle ne détourna pas les yeux lorsque Jo'lin eut un premier sursaut. Les larmes perlaient. Emu, Jack lui saisit la main et la serra. Il savait déjà qu'il se souviendrait toujours de la souffrance muette de cette femme dont il tenait la main.

Il savait déjà que ses yeux émeraude reviendraient souvent dans ses rêves.

* * *

_Vous êtes coupés de nous. Vous vous êtes contenté de nous expliquer ce que vous saviez, en nous cachant soigneusement votre affect. Bien sûr, votre détachement n'a pris sur aucun d'entre nous. Vous avez parlé de moins en moins, jusqu'à ne plus parler du tout. Au retour de l'exécution, vous êtes partis vous reclure dans votre chalet, ignorant nos inquiétudes, nos appels, nos visites. _

_Jack, pourriez-vous un jour me regarder à nouveau en face sans voir la femme que vous avez violenté malgré vous ? J'ai besoin de le savoir : que vous le vouliez ou non, c'est autour de vous que gravite toute mon existence. _

_Au soleil couchant, je viendrai jusqu'à chez vous, enjamberai votre balustrade et vous rejoindrai sur votre terrasse. Attendez-moi. Je vous le demande par amour. _

_Sam._

* * *

Prêts pour le dernier chapitre ? ! (enfin !)

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, j'essaie de finir cette histoire de manière crédible et sans vous décevoir le plus vite possible (en réalité, il ne me manque plus que les dix dernières lignes) !_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Il l'attendit.

Le soleil poursuivit sa course dans le ciel, acheminant sa descente vers l'ouest. Le vent troublait la fluidité paisible de l'eau, qui ondulait nerveusement sous sa caresse. Les silhouettes sombres des arbres finirent par se détacher devant l'astre lumineux, projetant leurs longues ombres jusqu'à la terrasse. Il fut absorbé par le silence de la nature, en fut arraché par un rugissement de moteur, et une minute plus tard, elle fit son apparition à l'angle ouest du chalet.

Ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement, en proie à de vives émotions. Ce qui la frappa au premier abord était la barbe qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage, sauvage, et la voussure inhabituelle de ses épaules ; deux signes trompant son abattement. De son côté, bien que son visage ne garde plus aucune séquelle, il pouvait se souvenir de chaque égratignure, chaque bleu que ses poings avaient laissé. Le passé et le présent se heurtèrent, ne rendant que plus évident le fossé qui les séparait désormais.

Elle s'avança vers lui, atteignit la terrasse et s'arrêta de l'autre côté de la table, quelques mèches volant au rythme de la brise. Jack lui tendit une bière, l'autre lui étant destiné. Il l'invita à s'asseoir d'une phrase brève, et elle comprit à sa voix éraillée qu'il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était, la sensation d'avoir une boule dans la gorge qui vous empêchait de proférer une parole, et qui dans les cas les plus extrêmes, vous donnait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Elle tira une chaise et s'assit, tout en fixant les feuilles recelant son écriture, soigneusement pliées dans leur enveloppe. Elle releva ses yeux bleus azur vers lui :

- Vous avez lu ma lettre ? engagea-t-elle.

- Oui.

Il s'empara de l'enveloppe, dans un geste bourru et inutile, comme pour appuyer la véracité de ses propos. Avant tout pour s'occuper les mains.

Ses mains à elles, gênées, jouèrent avec la bouteille de bière qu'elle avait devant elle. Il lui sembla qu'elle avait un poids sur la poitrine, qui empêcherait ses poumons de se remplir tout à fait. Elle finit par rassembler tout son courage :

- Pouvez-vous répondre à ma question ?

- Quelle question ?

- La question que j'ai posée à la fin de ma lettre, précisa-t-elle sans se laisser démonter.

Il regarda en direction du lac, s'enfonçant dans les contrées boisées. Les poches sous ses yeux, les mouvements nerveux de ses mains ; Sam devinait les heures passées sans trouver le sommeil, la peur derrière les paupières closes… Elle-même avait passé des nuits à somnoler, hantée par le souvenir des coups et l'angoisse de le perdre… Cela ne cessera-t-il donc jamais ?

- Je n'oublierais jamais.

- Je ne vous demande pas d'oublier. Moi-même je ne saurais le faire.

Il était celui qui panserait ses plaies elle était celle qui veillerait sur ses nuits.

- Je vous demande de vivre avec.

Tout comme elle vivrait avec. Tout comme elle l'aimerait, malgré les obstacles.

- C'est… c'est plus compliqué.

- Expliquez-moi.

Elle lui prit la main, assez lentement pour ne pas causer un mouvement de recul de sa part, et assez rapidement pour ne pas qu'il la retire par pudeur. Sa main dans la sienne lui fit prendre plus que jamais conscience de combien elle souffrirait s'il en venait à la priver de son contact. Heureusement, il n'en fit rien. Il contempla leurs deux mains jointes, comme une singularité. Cela leur rappela un certain séjour en prison, un certain aveu. Leur emprise se resserra.

- Je vous en prie, expliquez-moi, insista-t-elle.

- Il y a cette idée…

Il fuit de nouveau son regard, la gorge sèche. Lorsque les mots franchirent enfin ses lèvres, elle les vit trembler :

- Et si jamais c'était encore en moi ?

- Jo'lin n'est plus en vous. Jo'lin est mort.

- Il ne s'agit pas de Jo'lin.

Il retira sa main, et Sam fut tentée de s'y accrocher, comme à une bouée de secours ; elle s'en abstint, plantant ses ongles dans sa paume. Elle percevait toute la frustration et la douleur dans laquelle le plongeait son incompréhension. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel :

- Je parle de cette folie, de cette envie... Je parle de l'impulsion qui le poussait à violenter ces femmes. Toutes ces femmes, à travers des générations d'hôtes !

L'idée lui était tellement insupportable, il se leva si brusquement, que sa chaise tomba dans un bruit fracassant à terre. Mais Sam ne l'entendit pas. Elle n'entendait que l'angoisse de Jack, et ces mots se heurtèrent à la réalité, à sa réalité. Il poursuivit :

- Cette perversité, qui est passée de cet hôte à Jo'lin, qui a pris le pas sur tous les hôtes qu'il a eu après… Et si elle était en moi, désormais ? Et si un jour, je me réveillais avec l'envie de violer la première qui passe ?

Il s'enhardit, les vannes étaient ouvertes : il déversait sa peur, sa colère, sa détresse. Sam l'écoutait, abasourdie :

- Et si je perpétuais le cycle, et si je recommençais ? …Et si je te faisais du mal…

Sam se leva sans hésitation, et le rejoignit en deux enjambées. Elle se planta devant lui, entière, sans aucune crainte. Il soutint son regard :

- J'en mourrais, Sam.

La sincérité qui transparaissait dans ses propos, qui se lisait sur ses traits, ainsi que l'utilisation de son prénom : elle frissonna. Il eut un mouvement de réflexe pour la prendre dans ses bras, vivement interrompu par l'hésitation ; ce fut elle qui acheva le geste en se précipitant contre lui. Elle le serra dans ses bras, toute à l'angoisse de leur séparation ; il la pressa contre lui, cherchant à atténuer cette sensation glacée dans sa poitrine.

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne crois pas que je pourrais prendre ce risque…

Elle resserra son étreinte, s'efforçant de ne plus entendre ces mots, ces mots qui faisaient si mal. Elle fut tentée de l'embrasser, de le conserver de force auprès d'elle, d'utiliser le chantage… et de fuir à la fois, de passer la porte des étoiles pour ne jamais recroiser l'homme qui lui brisait le cœur. La raison combattait les sentiments: toutes les possibilités étaient passées en revue, brassées.

Mais à l'intonation de sa voix, à la manière qu'il avait de s'accrocher à elle, elle comprit que tout n'allait pas s'arranger d'un coup de baguette magique, qu'elle-même avait des appréhensions qu'elle ne pouvait mettre de côté. Son cœur se révolta, qu'elle calma par des inspirations profondes. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux, et elle s'efforça de s'éclaircir la gorge pour finalement s'exprimer :

- Je t'attendrais.

A regret, elle décolla de son torse pour le dévisager. A son regard incertain, elle ajouta :

- Je te laisserais le temps que tu veux, le temps de te convaincre que nous ne risquons rien.

Sans détacher son regard du sien, elle leva la main pour caresser sa joue rêche d'un geste rassurant :

- Après, nous nous aimerons.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, tandis qu'elle se penchait pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se laissa faire, comme pour sceller leur pacte, telle une promesse tacite.

La promesse d'un avenir meilleur...

* * *

Dernier chapitre, qui achève cette histoire !

Un grand merci à toutes vos reviews, à vos encouragements et à vos avis, qui m'ont permis de mener cette fic à son terme. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire, même si le temps m'a fait défaut et malgré mon inspiration capricieuse !

J'ai des projets sur d'autres séries, mais je reviendrais bien sûr sur la série de tous mes débuts, Stargate SG1. J'espère vous y retrouver avec grand plaisir ! A bientôt!


End file.
